


天使及小动物饲养指南

by destielarmyCN, remivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Army翻译组, M/M, 化猫, 喵卡, 毛茸茸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: A translation version of "How to Take Care of Angels and Little Animals" by remivel.授权翻译，由Destiel Army翻译组提供。原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/321643加百列受够了卡斯迪奥整天念叨温家兄弟所以把卡斯变成了喵，让温家兄弟照料他。





	天使及小动物饲养指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Take Care of Angels and Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321643) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 



天使及小动物饲养指南 

 

这个空间一片漆黑，廉价清洁剂和枪械润滑油的味道弥漫在空气之中。四下都非常的……柔软。

卡斯迪奥在屋子里探索，却接连不断地趴在地上，好像自己的脚总会缠上什么看不见的阻碍。当他合上眼，他意识到自己正处在别处，他的翅膀萎靡不振，天使荣光也被封印。他陷入困境了。

卡斯迪奥坐下来，他能感觉到在自己身下的软垫——无论那是什么——都让他的屁股有一种诡异的舒适感。他开始回忆起在昏厥之前发生的一切，并最终意识到自己身处何处。

他一瞬间想到了。

加百列。

+++

在今晚的早些时候……

加百列冲着他坐在沙发上闷闷不乐的兄弟，翻了第N个白眼。就和过去的几个晚上一样——卡斯迪奥总会飞到加百列隐藏在各处的奢华而秘密的安全基地，不请自来，将他面对温彻斯特兄弟俩时的受挫感与抱怨，倾泻在昂贵的地毯上。但这一次又有所不同，甚至更加糟糕。“你能别再喋喋不休吗？‘迪恩只在他需要的时候才打电话给我。迪恩完全不感激我为他做的一切。迪恩觉得我的风衣有味道——’”

“我才没有提到那个——”卡斯迪奥打断他。

“——迪恩不肯承认他对我的同性之爱——”加百列继续道，卡斯迪奥射向他的目光简直带上杀气。大天使咧嘴一笑。“正中靶心，对吧？”他得意地说。

“加百列……”卡斯迪奥警告道，“请你认真对待我的困扰……”

“什么事？”加百列假装无辜。“你是说你让迪恩温彻斯特的舌头伸进你喉咙里的事情？”

卡斯迪奥明显畏缩了一下，但这天晚上的加百列似乎尤为刻薄，于是他继续道。

“等等，难道这就是之后发生的事情？又来一次？哦好吧……气氛渐入佳境，突然他把你推倒在地，把你留在地上淋雨，还告诉你‘把这些都忘了吧’？”

“我只是让他有些措手不及，他很困惑……这是我的错。”卡斯迪奥解释道，但内疚瞬间席卷他全身。

“迪恩温彻斯特就是个混蛋！你知道的，对吧？”加百列问道。

“是我的错……我本不该这样接近他——”卡斯迪奥仍然摇头。

“哦求你了！”加百列摆摆手打断他的话。“相信我，即便你想，你也不可能阻止这件事发生。我能从一百英里外预见那个吻。只是我不明白，即使他在你脸上盖满了 ‘拒绝’的印章，你还要过去帮助他们？”

“他们需要我的帮助。”卡斯迪奥有气无力地说。

“他们永远都会需要你的帮助！但你应该对此保有矜持，小弟。人类抛弃了你，你还想着拯救他们？他们绝对会更加轻视你。”加百列刚说完就后悔了，因为他看到卡斯看他的模样，就像只可怜的小狗，垂头丧气。加百列叹了口气，他爱自己的兄弟，爱着卡斯。但有时候他实在是恼人又无能，弄得他只想用力踹那对毛绒绒的翅膀。

大天使向嘴里塞了粒太妃糖，企图将恼怒通过咀嚼发泄出去。突然，像是被打开了一个开关，加百列双眼一亮，平常恶作剧时才会出现的笑容再次在他脸上绽开。“你知道你需要什么嘛？神力干预！”他吞下糖块后宣布道。

卡斯迪奥看向站在堆满巧克力和糖果的桌子上的加百列。“我不懂你是指什么。”他坦白道，同时看着后者又从碟子里选出一块糖果，一边嚼一边流露出诡计多端的坏笑。

“你必须多学点有关人类的知识，小弟。如果你永远随叫随到，他们可不会体贴你，所以两个……”他停下话音，举起一只手，然后挑起眉，加百列抓住了卡斯迪奥的手指。

就在这一刻，卡斯迪奥感觉到大天使的力量涌入自己的容器，周围的空间也瞬间放大。他企图张嘴抗议，但喉咙里却只漏出些许声音，连他自己都听不清。

“……如果你想让他们真正关心、关爱你，那就别害怕这点儿小麻烦。”加百列若有所思道。

卡斯迪奥将脑袋歪向一边。“你做了什么，加百列？”他想问，但依然只发出些细小的声音。现在在他面前的加百列太大了，大得惊人。大天使走到他面前，用厚重的皮革包裹住他的脖子。只听“叮当”一声，在卡斯迪奥还没来得及往下看清楚时，加百列已经用巨大的双手握住他的脑袋。

大天使得意而抑扬顿挫地冲他笑道。“啊哈……你可不就是最可爱的小东西嘛？像现在这样，有谁能对你说‘不’？”话一说完，他又打了个响指，卡斯迪奥的世界陷入一片黑暗。

+++

卡斯迪奥感觉到周围的一切都在倾斜，他已经意识到加百列所做的事。他将自己变成了……别的形态，而卡斯对此却无能为力。

他再次看到眼前的世界倾斜，在此之前卡斯迪奥已经在这里跌倒过好几次了。这时，他听到踏在碎石路上的脚步声、钥匙碰撞的敲击声、车门打开和关闭的声音，突然，他身下的地面传来震动，让卡斯不得不再次一头栽进柔软的垫子里。他挣扎着企图获得自由，但紧接着，他又听到一个似乎就从附近传来的声音，这让卡斯挣扎得更加厉害，希望从他胸口升起。他绝没有听错，那就是迪恩！

+++

“我告诉你，萨米，那个疯狂的老太婆肯定是把她丈夫的头颅藏在地下室了。”迪恩边说边将自己的行李包丢到床上。“所以就算我们烧了他的骸骨也没能彻底摆脱他，直到我们找到头骨。”

“迪恩，我们已经翻遍那座房子里的每一个角落了。”萨姆将包放在床脚。“一无所获。除非我们能把老太太绑在椅子上讯问她，否则我们怎么也不知道她把头骨放在哪儿。”

“好主意……我们的后备箱有绳子……”迪恩苦笑着回应道。萨姆看向他的眼神就好像他疯了似的。迪恩坐在床边解开鞋带。“我们也许可以试着威胁她一下，懂吗？来点儿有说服力的。”

“等等，迪恩……”萨姆谨慎地说。

“怎么？我可以变得非常具有说服力，你懂？”迪恩顺嘴说下去，但随即，当他看到萨姆将手挪到背包里的猎枪，脸上还露出惊恐的表情时，他也停下话音。迪恩慢慢转过身，只看到床的另一边和身后的墙面。而后，一点儿动静吸引了他的注意。迪恩低头看看自己身边的行李袋，似乎有什么在里面愤怒地抓挠，到处乱爬。迪恩看了萨姆一眼，确认对方已经准备好了装着盐弹的枪后，他深吸一口气，将拉链拉开。

+++

拉链拉开的声音充斥卡斯迪奥的耳朵，他的眼前一瞬间出现一片光明。从头顶出现的缺口他发现了迪恩的身影，于是，带着重获自由的兴奋——“迪恩！”卡斯喘着气，边细声细气地喊着边径直冲猎人跳过去。

+++

迪恩已经做好了心理准备，为可能出现在行李包里的任何生物或非生物，而他只看到一道黑色的闪电……然后四只爪子猝不及防地扒住了他的脑袋，这股冲击力让迪恩摔坐在床上，他惊讶地抽了口气，迅速将那个抓着他的东西——他从未见过如此强壮的生物——丢到房间另一头。它“砰”地一声撞到对面的墙，并随之滑落到地板上。迪恩听到萨姆的尖叫。“见鬼！迪恩！你疯了吗？”看到他的兄弟将猎枪搁在床上，匆匆忙忙跑向那个一动不动的袭击者。

“那该死的到底是什么玩意儿？”迪恩擦去额角一片被刮伤的血迹问到，“那鬼东西差点把我的脸给撕下来！”

+++

有好一会儿，卡斯迪奥陷入恍惚，他试图理清思绪，搞明白发生了什么。但不知何故，当他看到迪恩的瞬间，本能让他抓住迪恩的任何一部分。下一秒，他感觉到一只巨大的手抓住他的背，将他扔向房间角落，就像他是一片羽毛。

然后他看见了萨姆，蹲在地板上，脸上满是担忧的表情。卡斯迪奥睁大双眼。在他面前的萨姆同样……很高，甚至可以说是巨人一样。卡斯一直知道小温彻斯特人高马大，但并不像现在这样高大得能够整个人覆盖住他的身体。即便像这样蹲着，萨姆在他看来依旧如同一座山。这座山用那只非常、非常大的手伸向他，卡斯迪奥这才意识到自己的身体正恐惧地颤抖。

“这是一只小猫，迪恩。一只幼崽！”萨姆宣布，卡斯当场僵硬。

一只小猫？加百列把他变成了一只小猫？

这天晚上，卡斯第一次观察了自己的身体，他只看到一团黑色的绒毛。他想要移动他的手臂，眼前晃动的却是一只小猫腿，而不是他容器的手。他成了一只猫。一只小猫咪！

“萨姆！”他试图说话，但却只发出一声细小的叫声，这次卡斯迪奥终于识别出来。这是一声猫叫。“萨姆，我需要你的帮助！”他又试了一次，结果却只是长长地喵了一声。

他感觉到那双巨大的手正快速摸索他的全身，似乎在检察所有可见伤的痕迹。卡斯迪奥试图挣脱对方的控制。萨姆温彻斯特刚刚成功地摸过了所有他以前从未让别人碰过的地方，而卡斯迪奥不知道自己还能不能受得了这种抚摸。萨姆把他像人类的婴儿一样抱在胳膊圈成的摇篮里，卡斯只得将自己蜷缩成一团。

+++

确定小猫没有受伤后，萨姆轻轻把这受惊的小东西抱在怀里，站起来。他转过身，将自己胳膊弯里的黑色毛球展示给迪恩。

迪恩怀疑地盯了他几秒，这才小心翼翼凑近好好观察。果然，那正是一只有着黑色皮毛小猫，一双如同小狗的半折耳朵，当它抬起脑袋的时候，迪恩看到了自己有生以来见到的最大、最明亮的蓝眼睛，呃不，这应该算第二大、第二明亮。第一的荣誉已另有所属，不过迪恩现在宁愿不去考虑，因为他不愿承认自己还在想着对方。

他始终记得，当卡斯迪奥和自己双唇相印，纯洁地亲吻时，那双湛蓝的眼睛里流露的充沛情感。当时，在迪恩反应过来以前，他已经情不自禁地凑过去，投入到这个吻之中，同时扯着天使的衣领迫使对方同样靠近。

他甚至记得，当自己告诉卡斯说，他们必须忘记这次亲吻时，卡斯迪奥的蓝眼睛里闪烁的受伤和悲哀。在卡斯帮助迪恩杀死镇上的恶魔后，他消失前给迪恩留下的最后画面，就是那双忧郁的蓝眼睛。

那是两天以前的事情了。

“我简直不敢相信你把一只小猫扔出去十多英尺！”

萨姆的声音打断了迪恩的思绪，他甚至有些感激对方的抱怨。“嗯？你说什么？”迪恩问道，看向小猫那双极其相似的蓝眼睛。

“我说，我不敢相信你，居然把这只可怜的小猫崽丢到十英尺高！”萨姆重复了一遍，语气里充满愤怒。

迪恩回头看了看那只小猫脸和那双天真无邪的蓝眼睛，突然感觉内疚的泡泡从胸口涌出来。他清了清嗓子，假装自己从未伤害过这只小生灵。“它还能动，所以应该问题不大，对吧？”迪恩漫不经心地回道。

萨姆翻了个白眼。

小猫在这时正巧又喵了一声，萨姆抚摸它的背部，安抚它。“它看上去还不错。”他回复说，“对你而言实在是运气，你总不想在你的说唱桥段里加上虐待动物吧。”

“虐待动物？嘿，我可是整件事中的受害者。”迪恩抗议，“看看它对我的脸做了什么？我可是在流血。”

“你该去把那些抓痕清洗一下。”萨姆指出这点，小猫也喵喵叫了一下，就好像是在肯定他的话。

迪恩给了萨姆一个“你以为呢？！”的眼神，然后走进浴室。“它到底是怎么跑到我包里的？”迪恩询问的声音大到浴室外的萨姆足以听清。

后者坐在床上，继续抚摸着小猫的背毛，安慰对方平静下来。“我也不知道，迪恩。可能是在我们开到公园的时候自己跑过来的……可能是那会儿不小心被困在你的包里。”萨姆猜测道。

“见鬼的流浪猫。还好它没躲在英帕拉的……”迪恩嘀咕，突然为那些小爪子搁在他宝贝车的皮垫上的场景打了个哆嗦。

“嗯，看起来它不是流浪猫。”萨姆注意到小猫脖子上的项圈，提醒迪恩道。在那上面刻着“软糖”的名字，后面还有一个地址。“它有项圈，那上面应该是它主人的地址和号码！”萨姆宣布道。

“了不起。你可以把它送回去，也许我们还能为这个麻烦鬼获得一点谢礼。”迪恩打趣道。

萨姆不搭理他，挠了挠小猫的下巴。“待在这儿，软糖，我们会帮你找回主人的。”小猫喵喵叫着，就好像在回应他的话一样。

+++

卡斯低头看了看自己的项圈，那上面的确有个陌生地址。难道他变成陌生人类的宠物了？还是说这都是加百列计划中的一部分吗？为了让兄弟俩亲手把他送走？

他眼睁睁地看着萨姆读出那个号码，卡斯迪奥开始感到恐慌。“不，不要联系那个号码！这可能是个骗局！”他尽可能地警告人类，但萨姆却只是挠了挠他的下巴，而且他居然还有些沉溺其中。为什么刚才他会感到焦虑？他有些记不清了。

卡斯猫几乎没注意到萨姆拨通电话的声音，直到他听到对方再次开口说话。

“你好。”萨姆说，“嗯，我这里有个叫‘软糖’的黑色小猫，它项圈上有你的电话和联系地址。”

“不！”卡斯喘息着拼命将脑袋从萨姆的触摸之下挪开。他们不能把他送走！

+++

“是的，这上面的地址写着……”萨姆在向电话另一端的人确认道。

“哦没错……不过那可能是前任房客的猫。我昨天才刚搬到这里。”有个粗哑的声音说道。

“哦。那你是否知道我们怎么才能联系上——”

“不知道，抱歉。那是个老妇人。据我所知，她前几周刚刚去世。”

“哦。”萨姆重复道，但他还没来得及再说点什么，对方就已经挂断了电话。

正巧这时，迪恩从浴室走出来，他期待地看向萨姆。“所以？”

“死胡同。”萨姆简单答道。

“那就把这小家伙送到动物收容所去，哈？”迪恩满意地微道笑。

小猫仔的叫声变大，就好像是在对此表示抗议一般，萨姆再次挠了挠它，试图让它安静下来，但这一次没起作用。幼猫一声接一声地叫唤着，就像在和他们对话。“好吧，很晚了，我们可以明天早上再把它送去收容所……”萨姆说道，而这引发小猫的又一声叫唤，听起来似乎更加愤怒。“……但它今晚能留在这儿，对吧？”萨姆抬起头，他充满希望的表情让迪恩瞬间明白，就在这短短的不超过一个小时的时间了，他的兄弟就成了这只小猫的铲屎官。他意识到自己很难对着这种表情说“不”。

“当然。”迪恩耸耸肩，“但如果它不赶紧闭嘴，我绝对会把它丢出去。”他补充警告道。而就好像知道他的意思似的，小猫突然停下喵喵叫，用似乎是感激的目光看向他。迪恩笑起来。“嘿嘿，至少你还够聪明，知道什么对你有好处。”

+++

卡斯迪奥趴在桌子上——萨姆把他安置在那儿过夜——沉默地观察两个入睡的温彻斯特。他此时正身处迪恩旧衬衫做成的小床上，早些时候当他被困在迪恩的行李包里面时，他把那件衬衫挠破了一个洞。迪恩为这件不幸的衬衫抱怨了一晚上，还再一次威胁要把卡斯迪奥丢出去，不过萨姆努力说服了他，让小猫咪继续待在房间里。

小猫咪。

卡斯迪奥看向自己墨黑的皮毛和爪子，一想到加百列将他困在小猫的身躯之中，他便感觉到自己的怒火再次涌上心头。加百列到底在盘算什么？卡斯推测道。兄弟的小花招导致他身处困境，他实在不喜欢。他不会飞，不能使用任何天使荣光，也不能将自己复原。更重要的是，他连话都不会说！每一次尝试，都只是蹦出一声喵。而据卡斯所知，萨姆和迪恩都不会喵。更加糟糕的是，他因为化成猫而拥有了新的猫咪触觉，现在感觉非常奇怪。

今晚，他陡然发现自己无意识地在舔了爪子，立刻停了下来。卡斯迪奥知道猫咪用口水洗澡是很正常的，但他不是猫。不是真的猫。所以卡斯不能给自己舔毛，他必须有这方面的意识，尽管这比他所想的要困难。他还没反应过来，舌头就又舔上另外一条胳膊，不，是腿。

但愿这种奇怪的冲动尽快结束。

卡斯又开始发现萨姆手指的触感非常舒适，而当这个人类开始挠他下巴的时候，甚至能够让卡斯停止一切思考。他还发现自己也迫切希望迪恩同样能够触摸他，他渴望迪恩手掌的温度。每次迪恩路过他身边，都完全不搭理卡斯，更不要说像萨姆一眼抚摸他的头顶了，卡斯为此感到难过。如果还有什么是卡斯想要的，那无疑就是来自迪恩的长时间爱抚。

当他意识到自己的思想变得多么可笑时，卡斯迪奥的眼皮突然一阵痉挛。

接着他感觉到了。

就像是有什么发痒的、巨大的东西卡在喉咙里。他想把它吐出来，但那玩意儿卡住了。卡斯发现自己的呼吸愈发困难，因为他开始干咳作呕，他的整个身躯都从旧衬衫床上坐起来。发生什么事了吗？他生病了吗？他会死于陌生的猫咪病毒吗？哦，不，难道他就要死了吗？

卡斯并不是个会大惊小怪的天使。但现在，他允许自己陷入恐慌。

+++

迪恩从床上弹起来，他的本能被奇怪的声音惊醒。“见鬼了怎么回事？”猎人眯着眼睛环视整个房间。“狗娘养的！”他抱怨一声，发现那声音是桌上的小猫在干呕。 “萨姆，你小宠物快死了！” 迪恩重新瘫倒在床上。

“那不是快死了，迪恩。”他听到萨姆睡眼朦胧的声音。“它只是在吐毛球……”

“呃……恶心……”迪恩挤出这个词，之后就将噪声完全抛之脑后，又陷入了沉睡。

迪恩和萨姆将卡斯迪奥留在汽车旅馆房间，回到那位年长女士的房子，寻找丢失的骷髅头。  
卡斯迪奥本想跟他们一起去，但兄弟俩将他锁在了房间里，他还没来得及跟上去。几个小时过去了，卡斯依旧不知道该做些什么。他试着召唤加百列，祈祷哥哥会现身，将他变回原形，但什么都没有发生。  
    
卡斯懊丧地叹气，躺在床上——迪恩的床上，不久后，他发现自己在思忖下一步行动的时候，不自觉地在床上滚来滚去。他看向萨姆给他留下的那碗清水和一小盘猫粮，考虑去吃东西，即使他发现自己对食物依旧没有什么兴趣，变成小猫以后，和之前在人类皮囊中一样。这个有趣的小发现使卡斯相信，自己在现在的形态下依旧有一小部分可用的荣光，他想知道自己怎样才能好好利用这一点。

他的翅膀也还在，但几乎毫无用处，卡斯这样想着，试探着伸展翅膀。他依旧能感觉到他们，感觉到翅膀在身后展开时肢体的力量。卡斯先展开左边的翅膀，再展开右边。但是当他试着扇动翅膀时，它们就会变得虚弱，软软趴在在卡斯身后。

卡斯又开始在床上滚来滚去了，他一边翻滚，一边考虑加百列到底用了什么样的魔法，不仅将他困在一个如此袖珍的皮囊中，还封住了他的荣光和双翼。卡斯现在猫性的那一面很享受床铺的柔软，他不得不承认，这样滚来滚去能让他感到冷静。再一次滚动时，他听到颈圈上的铃铛叮铃铃的响声。他低头看到上面的姓名牌在从窗户照进来的阳光照耀下闪闪发光。卡斯微笑，一个好主意浮现在他的脑海中。

他跳到床头柜上，那里有一部汽车旅店常用的破旧电话。他费了很大的力气才将听筒取下，又试着用爪子按照姓名牌上的电话敲出号码，但他总是一下按到两个按键。虽然他的爪子很小，但毕竟还是比一般人类的手指要大些的。

大概是第十次还是第十二次尝试的时候，电话终于拨通了，卡斯听到电话那头的铃音。他跳到话机边上坐下，猫咪灵敏的听觉使他能轻而易举地听见尾巴附近的听筒里传来的声音。  
接电话的是一个粗哑的男声，和前一晚萨姆电话那头传来的声音是同一个人。但是这次，卡斯能更清楚地听到这个男人的声音，真相令他感到震惊。“加百列！”卡斯低声怒喝，“是你，对不对！”

电话那头沉默了一阵，卡斯迪奥后知后觉地发现自己刚才的话只在脑海中讲出来了。他说出口的每一个字都只是一声“喵”，不管电话那头的人是谁，大概听不懂他说的是什么。

然后，卡斯听到电话那头的人的窃笑声，那人的声音逐渐变成卡斯更加熟悉的加百列的皮囊的嗓音。“你真是只聪明的小猫咪，不是吗？”他说。

“你……能听懂我说什么？”卡斯迪奥喵喵叫道。

“那是当然，兄弟。你以为我是什么？人类么？”

卡斯迪奥眉头紧锁。“把我变回来，加百列。”

“哇噢，你真是不浪费时间啊，是吧？抱歉啦，但是，不行。而且，你自己混的不也挺好的么。”

“你把我变成了一只小猫，加百列！一只小猫！”

“没错，我做的，不是吗？”卡斯再一次听到加百列的窃笑。

“这一点都不好笑。”

“喔这绝对好笑！”加百列回嘴道，“听着，你得到你想要的了，对吧？”

卡斯迪奥皱起了鼻子。“什么意思？”  
        
“你总是希望温家兄弟能更加赞赏你。呐，满足你的愿望，我打赌现在他们肯定为你而疯狂了，哈？”

“这样不是我想要的。”卡斯迪奥告诉他。

“真的？我对天发誓，你一直以来对他们都是百依百顺地像个小宠物一样，因为你其实想要成为他们的宠物。”

卡斯迪奥再次皱眉。“我想不求回报地帮助他们，这样做有错吗？”他说，即便只有“喵喵”声也能听出其中包含的怒气和疑惑。“我总是去帮助他们，是因为这么做是对的，不是因为想要他们对我的喜爱和感激——”

“但我打赌这样感觉很好，是吧？他们不只把你当万金油用？”

“我做这些……”卡斯迪奥说，试着忽视加百列刚才那句嘲弄，“我做这些是因为……”他顿了顿，叹了口气，因为加百列刚说的话而失去了斗志。是的，他好奇那样的感觉会是怎样的。他想明确地知道，自己所有的牺牲对温家兄弟来讲是有些意义的，明确自己在那对兄弟生命中的地位。就这一次，去感受自己有所归属。“我这么做……是因为他们对我来说很重要……”片刻之后，他轻声补充。

“那迪恩呢？”

“迪恩怎么了？”卡斯迪奥问道。

“你难道要告诉我，那天迪恩假装什么都没发生，你对此都不在意？你能接受迪恩忽视你们之间的关系？”

卡斯迪奥思考了一会儿。他知道，迪恩对他来说是特殊的，自从他在地狱里第一次将目光落在迪恩残破的灵魂上，并将他救出地狱的时候起，就是这样的。他知道，迪恩让他感觉到……不一样的东西。燃烧的炙热，和无法抑制的喜爱。而且他知道，迪恩知道这一点，他还知道，迪恩对自己有同样的感觉。他对此很确定。

但是，卡斯迪奥也知道，迪恩每日都被感情上的矛盾折磨。他知道，迪恩还没有做好承认他们之间有任何关系的准备。而卡斯迪奥明白迪恩的难处。即使这使他觉得从未感受到过的痛苦郁结在胸口，他理解迪恩，并接受了迪恩的选择。“如果这样能让迪恩不再疏远我……那么是的，我能接受这样。”他说，暗暗希望自己声音的颤抖是因为小猫嗓子喵了半天而刺痒。

加百列叹了口气。“呃，你真是没救了。”卡斯听到加百列说道，他几乎能看到加百列翻了个白眼。“好吧。我仍旧不会把你变回去，因为那样就会毁掉我所有的努力……但我会给你个小提示，也许能帮你变回原来那个被风衣裹得严严实实的皮囊。  
      
卡斯迪奥折叠着的小耳朵抽动几下，不自觉地靠近电话听筒，去听加百列接下来要说的话。 “这全都要取决于迪恩。”加百列告诉他。

“迪恩和这事有什么关系？”卡斯迪奥不解。

“关系大了！”加百列说，“迪恩是你成功恢复原貌的关键。”

“他需要做什么？”

“嗯……他必须得说几个充满魔法的字眼儿，但我不能告诉你是什么，因为你肯定会告诉迪恩的，我们可不希望发生这样的事。”

“就算我想要告诉他，他也听不懂我说什么。”

“啊哈哈，你看，我了解你，你可比一般的小猫咪聪明多了，你总会找到一种方式告诉他的，这点我确信。”

卡斯迪奥怒视着电话，假装那就是加百列的脸。“所以，你说你会给我线索，却不告诉我这线索是什么？”

“噢，别当一只衰脸猫了，卡斯迪奥。我已经给你线索了，不是么？这线索就是迪恩•温彻斯特。”

“但是……他甚至都不喜欢我……”卡斯迪奥轻声嘟囔道。

“不喜欢你？！真是惊人啊！”加百列假装惊讶地嘲弄道。

“他似乎不像萨姆•温彻斯特那样喜欢小动物。”卡斯迪奥告诉加百列，而后者只是嘲笑自己弟弟的窘境。

“那你可就有得忙活喽，老弟。哦，还有一件事……迪恩必须得自己发现你的真实身份。如果你耍小聪明告诉迪恩你是谁的话，你就当一辈子喵星人吧。”

“如果迪恩都不知道这是我，他要怎么帮我呢？”卡斯迪奥问道，但他没有得到加百列的回答，因为这时，突然有一只手抓住他的后颈，将他从桌子上提了起来。下一刻，卡斯就和一个满脸怀疑的迪恩•温彻斯特脸对脸了。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~ ~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

迪恩聚精会神地看着猫咪的脸，想从猫咪的样貌中找出些什么不对劲的迹象。他刚成功从那名老妇人的地下室里找到了那个骷髅，并烧掉了它；直到他离开房子，那名老女士一直都在参加某个教堂的集会。一切都按计划进行，顺利到迪恩都觉得这案子如此结尾有点没劲了。  
他一路都在等事情出点什么纰漏，直到他进入汽车旅店房间，看到小猫咪显然正在和什么人通电话。对其他人来说，这一幕也许非常可爱，但对迪恩来说，这太让人怀疑了，迪恩立即进入全面戒备状态。

“有什么不对么，迪恩？”萨姆一进房间，就看到迪恩正和小猫咪进行一场瞪视比赛，于是开口问道。

“我也不确定，”迪恩犹豫地说。他的另一只手伸过去拿桌上的电话听筒，眼睛一刻也没离开小猫咪的脸。他将听筒拿到耳边，听到电话被拿起闲置一段时间后的“哔哔”声。他将听筒归位，小心地将小猫咪递给萨姆，目光始终充满不信任地盯着这只小生物。“我进屋撞上它正在对着电话喵喵叫，就好像在和谁讲电话一样。”迪恩严肃地说。

“迪恩，”萨姆退到屋外，爆发出一阵大笑。“你……你看到猫在讲电话？”他笑到停不下来，好不容易拼凑讲出了这句话。

“我知道自己看到的是什么，好吧？”迪恩怒喝，“我盯着你呢。”他向小猫咪警告道，大步走进卫生间。

“你跟谁说话呢，软糖先生？”萨姆问，抓了抓小猫咪毛发蓬松的肚皮。

小猫咪喵喵叫着瘫软在萨姆的手里。萨姆一边窃笑，一边继续给小猫挠肚皮。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

那天下午，迪恩和萨姆步行去到当地的动物收容所，那座建筑破败不堪。迪恩下意识地轻揉胳膊，那里有最近一次和小猫咪扭打时候留下的新鲜抓痕。起初，当迪恩刚拿起它的时候，小猫似乎很高兴，当迪恩的手在它背上抚摸时，它甚至开始发出心满意足的咕噜声。但是，当迪恩告诉萨姆他找到了最近的一所动物收容所的时候，小猫咪突然跳出他的掌控对他发狂，在它能够得到的迪恩身上的任何地方又抓又挠，然后飞快地跑到床下，仿佛在告诉兄弟俩“我哪里也不要去”。兄弟俩花了半个小时的时间，又添了好几道抓痕，才将小猫咪从床底下哄出来，等它冷静下来后，兄弟俩将小猫放进了迪恩从旅店前台顺来的一个粉色的手包里。

“对天发誓，杀恶魔都比抓这小混蛋简单多了。”迪恩回想起和小猫之前的扭打，不禁嘀咕道。他向袋子里露出来的圆圆、黑黑的小脑袋投去一记眼刀，而小猫咪却只是一脸无辜地看着他，瞪着大大的蓝眼睛，头歪向一侧，样子有种莫名的熟悉感。

“我也赞同……”萨姆微笑着表示同意，抓着袋子的手更紧了紧。

他们来到门前，迪恩上前，刚要用力拉门，突然看到一个标识牌。“操，关门了。”

“说是这个收容所的大部分雇员都感染了类似流感的病毒，而所有的动物都被转移到这个州另一头的收容所去了。”萨姆读了门上的便条后说。

“真符合咱的运气，哈？我们甚至都不能甩掉一只这么小的猫咪。”迪恩抱怨道，跺着脚回到黑斑羚里。

“看你来你得再和我们多度过些时间了，哈？”萨姆告诉小猫，迪恩听出了萨姆语调中的愉悦之情。萨姆已经为这个小恶魔沦陷了，现在，要想分开他俩难上加难。迪恩一边想着，一边插入车钥匙发动车子。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

“你不是认真的吧！”

“我是。”迪恩说，尽自己最大的努力不去看萨姆脸上的狗狗眼表情。

“我们把小猫留下。这里。留在这家旅馆里。”萨姆不可置信地重复道。

“对，没错。”迪恩说着，将背包甩过肩膀，“你知道我们不能带着宠物。我们睡在汽车旅馆里，萨米，大多数汽车旅馆不允许带宠物。”

“我很确定大多数旅馆也不喜欢让到处带着枪杀恶魔的猎人们住进去。”萨姆说，论证他的观点。

“这就是问题所在，我们是猎人。不是一般民众。我们大部分时间都忙着猎杀怪物和恶魔。我们已经自顾不暇了……我们没法再多照顾一只猫了。”

“我知道。但我们至少可以把它留在另一家收容所啊。”萨姆抗议道。

“那可是在这个州的另一头啊！另外，为这个小家伙想想，你觉得它会喜欢一连好几个小时被困在车子里面？”迪恩问道，萨姆没有回答，他只是回头皱着眉看着坐在桌子上的小猫咪。“我相信会有人找到它并且好好照顾它的。”迪恩说着走出房间，留下萨姆好好想想自己说的话。

他将两人的背包装进车子后备箱，爬进驾驶室。几分钟后，萨姆做到了副驾座位上。“你说的对，我在想什么？”萨姆告诉他，“咱们出发吧。”

“好吧，让我们去杀几个吸血鬼！”迪恩说着发动车子引擎，驶离了停车位。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

卡斯迪奥感到惊慌失措。他对自己仅在一天之内惊慌的次数感到不可置信。现在，他再一次陷入惊恐中。迪恩和萨姆要离开他，他们不能丢下他！

“你不能走，萨姆。你得帮我恢复原来的皮囊。”他说，虽然他知道萨姆根本听不懂。

萨姆同情地看着卡斯，用手拍了拍他的头。“你会好好的，软糖先生。我们会再见面的……”萨姆说完，转身迈步离开。

“不！”卡斯迪奥大叫着从桌子上跳下，向萨姆追过去。门在萨姆身后关上，卡斯试着在门关上以前跑过去，但他还是迟了一秒，一脸撞在了坚硬的木门上。

卡斯受到了打击，但他没有放弃。他从地上爬起来，快速地扫视房间，寻找可能的出路。他首先看到了门边上的窗子，窗子是推拉窗，把手上有锁。他研究了窗子一秒，随后跳到窗沿上，以普通猫咪不可能拥有的准确度和敏捷身姿，伸出小爪子轻打窗锁，将锁打开。然后，他用尽全力去推窗户，但窗子却一点都没有移动。他一次次尝试，但窗子依然纹丝不动。  
卡斯看向窗外，看到黑斑羚开始离开车位，在他左边，隔着几个房间门的距离。“他们没法把我丢在这里。”卡斯压低声音说。“我不会永远做一只猫的。”他说着闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气。他在体内搜索，寻找任何能接入荣光的方法。或许他被封在现在这个形体中了，但没准他仍然有机会能用处一些神力来。卡斯迪奥鼓起勇气，再次用尖爪紧紧抓住窗户的边缘用力拉，做最后的尝试。

出乎卡斯迪奥的意料，窗户终于动了，打开了几英寸的缝隙。他再次发力，窗子又挪动了一英寸，这空隙足够他过去了。他扭动身体，蠕动着挤过窗户缝隙，落在旅店的车道上。卡斯一瞬间感到如释重负，但下一刻，他转向左侧，看到黑斑羚巨大的轮胎正笔直地向自己轧过来。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

“我们究竟要去哪里狩猎吸血鬼？”萨姆问道。

迪恩看着萨姆脸上厌烦的表情说：“呃，拜托，这次能狩猎恶魔或者疯鬼以外的东西，你就不感到激动么？”

萨姆刚要回答，惊惧突然在他脸上闪过，他看到有什么东西跳到了前面的路上。“迪恩！”他大喊，双手在身前挥舞提醒迪恩。

迪恩都没有来得及看风挡玻璃，便狠狠踩下刹车。在他反应过来到底发生了什么以前，萨姆已经从副驾坐上快速起身，向车前跑去。“该死！”迪恩一边赌咒一边下车。“是什么东西？”他问，“我撞到它了么？”

萨姆从人行道上捡起了什么，转身面向迪恩，脸上挂着一副有史以来最惊世骇俗的“婊情”神情。“我简直不能相信，你差点就撞到小猫了。”

迪恩目瞪口呆地瞪着萨姆，然后向下看到萨姆手中的一团，毫无疑问，那张熟悉的毛茸茸的小黑脸和一双无辜的蓝眼睛正抬头看向他。“它究竟他妈的怎么从房间里出来的？”迪恩问，震惊程度远超过好奇，这个问题为他赢得了萨姆有史以来第二惊世骇俗的婊情。

“好了。它和我们一起走。”萨姆用毋庸置疑的语气说。

“等等，它和我们一起走？”迪恩疑惑地问。

“迪恩，你两次差点杀掉它。要我说，你欠这小家伙的。欠了笔大债。”

“我有吗？”迪恩无言以对。

“有！”萨姆的语气完全没有辩驳的余地，迪恩立刻知道，自己已经败下阵来。

~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~~o( =∩ω∩= )m~

卡斯真的觉得自己这次很幸运，他已经舒舒服服地在萨姆的大腿上坐了大概好几个小时了。他不仅找到了逃出旅店房间的方法，还在黑斑羚的轮胎下毫发无伤，而且现在，他又和萨姆和迪恩在一起了，他们是唯一能帮他恢复原形的人。如果他不了解真实情况，他可能还觉得冥冥中有神相助呢。好吧，这次或许真有神助，若非如此，迪恩和萨姆找到宠物收容所的时候，收容所却正好关门的可能性又有多少呢？卡斯迪奥敢打赌，加百列和最近这一连串转机都大有关系，这一点让他感到一些宽慰。然而，他也知道，加百列有时候能有多固执，他还可以打赌，加百列一定不会在得到了想要的结果之前将自己变回去的，不管他想要的结果到底是什么。

“看……他看起来能适应被困在车子里几个小时。”他听到萨姆说。

“是的，只要你们不再把我丢下，我都会好好的。”卡斯迪奥告诉他。他知道兄弟俩听不懂他在说什么，但他依旧想出声表达想说的话，这样让他有种奇怪的舒适感。

“而且它也没有要到处乱拉乱尿。”萨姆补充道，迪恩一脸苦相。

“我希望不会，因为如果那只猫把我的宝贝弄臭了，哪怕我在开车，我也要将它丢出车窗外。”迪恩说。

卡斯迪奥怒视迪恩，但他不确定以自己现在这样的状态，愤怒有没有正确的传达给后者。然而，他发现自己后背上的毛发全部立了起来，显然是在表达愤怒情绪。萨姆注意到了，用手抚摸卡斯的毛发，表示安抚。“他不会真的这么做的。”萨姆怜爱地告诉卡斯，“如果他这么做了……我会好好考虑让他住进精神病院的。”萨姆继续说，话锋指向迪恩，“我不知道你对小猫咪有什么意见。它什么都没有做错。”

迪恩看向卡斯迪奥，卡斯将头略微歪向一边，自然而然地做出了他人类皮囊时的招牌动作。“这只猫就是有点奇怪，好吧？”迪恩说着挪开了目光。

“它不奇怪，迪恩。你觉得它奇怪可能是因为他少见的耳朵。”萨姆指出，“软糖先生多半是只苏格兰折耳。”

“什么？！”

“苏格兰折耳……这是个品种。我曾读到过。这能说明它的耳朵为什么是折起来的。”萨姆煞费苦心地解释道。

“好吧，我知道了。我是问它的名字。软糖先生？”迪恩怀疑地问，“所以，光有个谄媚的名字还不够，你还要再给它加个先生？”

“我觉得这挺适合他。”萨姆耸耸肩说。

“你怎么确定它是个‘先生’而不是个‘女士’？”迪恩问。

萨姆轻轻地将小猫翻过来，指了指它小短腿的中间。“它有猫咪的小鸡鸡，你看……”

迪恩向下看去，卡斯突然感到窘迫，急忙蠕动着翻回趴着的姿势。他不明白为什么这会让他感到如此介意。毕竟他裸着，还是只猫。

迪恩收回目光，看向前方道路。“好吧，这名字很怪异。你很怪异。那只猫很怪异！”迪恩抱怨。

萨姆只是冲他翻了个白眼。“随你怎么说吧。”

“这里不能带动物进来。”在汽车旅馆的前台，一个高个的秃头男对他们说。

迪恩看向萨姆，一脸“我就说会这样”的表情。

萨姆皱起眉头，低头看着怀里的小猫。他这才想起，一些汽车旅馆是拒绝带动物入住的，然后在心里叮嘱自己，下次一定记得把猫咪藏起来。“它受过训练，很听话的。”萨姆为达目的不惜撒谎恳求。“如果它弄坏什么，我们保证会赔偿。”

“等等啊，我们会吗？”迪恩惊讶地问道。

“这不是重点。我们的规定是——”

“你干嘛要拒绝人家啊，赫克特？”一个女人走出办公室，问道。她身形健壮，几乎是那个男人的两倍。而且看到男人眼中一闪而过的恐惧，迪恩知道，她才是那个说了算的人。“我们可不会拒绝他们这种类型的客人。”她小声对男人说，但迪恩和萨姆还是听得清清楚楚。

“呃，打搅一下？”在迪恩的脸上彻底冒出“什么鬼？”几个大字之前，萨姆开口问道。

“噢，好了，你们可以进房间去了。”她用一种有点变态的甜蜜语气对他们说。“你们的小猫也可以进去。我们不会拒绝这只可爱的小宝贝，给你们一家带来不便的。”她说，香肠一样的粗指头在猫咪的脸前摆动着。

萨姆停顿了一下，试探性地开口：“谢谢……”这时男人把房间钥匙递了过来。

他们正迈步向房间走去，就听到女人在后面感叹：“这一对儿的颜值可真高啊。”

“你为什么让猫咪也进去？”男人在抱怨。

“蠢蛋，那是他们的爱情结晶。你怎么能让人家的孩子呆在车里，天哪！”  
温家兄弟极快地交换了一个尴尬的眼神，然后低头看向萨姆怀里的小猫。“下一次，把猫藏起来。”迪恩开口说，萨姆立刻赞同地点头。

他们绝不会第二次谈起这次事件。

迪恩这天晚上总睡不踏实，一睁眼就看到小猫坐在桌子上，安静地看着自己，那双眼睛在昏暗的光线里炯炯有神。小猫一直不睡觉，也不转移自己盯着迪恩的目光，这已经够奇怪了，它还像人一样地坐着，屁股抵在桌子上，背靠着墙，两只前爪放在肚皮上面。

迪恩的眼睛怀疑地眯起，等待着猫咪突然跳过来袭击自己，或者变成一只猛虎，把睡着的自己和萨姆拆吃入腹。不过这一切自然是没有发生，而迪恩则纠结不已，不知道自己为什么要因为这个小东西搞得妄想症发作。

他叹了口气，起身走向浴室，一路上还是用狐疑的目光盯着小猫。小猫也继续紧盯着他，那个样子看起来非常熟悉，同时又很让人不安。“我回来的时候，萨姆最好还没被你吃掉，听到了吗？”他半真半假地威胁着，从小猫身边走过去。小猫喵呜了一声作为回答，转头还看了看正在睡觉的萨姆。迪恩一边摇头一边走进了浴室。

过了一分钟，他从浴室里出来，发现猫咪依然安静地坐在桌子上面。它瞟了迪恩一眼，蓝色的大眼睛还是那么无辜，让迪恩再次觉得自己蠢透了，竟然会觉得这只小猫是恶魔派来，要将自己和萨姆杀死在睡梦里的。恰恰相反，小家伙更像是在守护着睡觉的两兄弟一样。迪恩叹了口气，伸出手去，揉了揉小猫的脑袋。“好孩子。”然后他就爬上了自己的床。  
+++  
到了早上，迪恩醒来发现小猫正蜷在自己的脚边，它没睡着，只是躺在床上，用下垂的眼睛注视着自己。就算迪恩觉得有点怪，他也没说什么。而萨姆则认为软糖先生终于攻下一城了。  
+++  
这些天来，迪恩和萨姆跑了好几个州，完成了几场千篇一律的猎魔行动，晚上他们回到汽车旅馆的房间时，外衣和暴露出来的皮肤上沾满了尘土和污秽。“我先洗澡！”他们一进屋，迪恩就像个小孩子一样地宣布道。萨姆嘟囔了一句：“好吧，快去。”然后看着迪恩迅速剥下夹克、匆忙地把靴子从脚上踢了出去。浴室门在迪恩身后被甩上，没过几秒，水声就传到了萨姆的耳朵里。

萨姆开了瓶水，站在小厨房那里喝起来，这时他听到浴室里突然传来一声响亮的叫喊：“耶稣基督啊！”“迪恩？”他疑惑地大声叫道，十分关切。又过了几秒，浴室门打开了，萨姆看到迪恩伸出一只脚，把软糖先生踹出浴室。“该死的家伙竟然看我洗澡！它让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”迪恩说着，在猫咪身后重重地关上了浴室门。小猫抬起头看着萨姆，仿佛全然不知发生了什么一样。  
+++  
迪恩脱了衣服要洗澡的时候，卡斯不是故意要偷看的。他当时百无聊赖，所以正在探索房间里的各个边角缝隙，一个转身，才发现迪恩衣服已经脱了一半，还正在往下脱，而且就站在自己面前。

不错，他的确是不止一次暗中监视过这两兄弟，但是从来不会在他们的隐私时刻——比如他们洗澡时或者迪恩或萨姆从酒吧勾搭了一个姑娘回来的时候。因此，卡斯自己对此也觉得相当新奇，这是他从治愈迪恩身上的伤痕将他完全重塑之后，第一次再看到他裸体的样子。说真的，要是自己不是现在这个小小毛团的样子，他应该会更欣赏眼前的景色的。

看到迪恩发现被一只猫看了就抓狂成这样，对于卡斯来说也是十分新奇。他被迪恩一只脚推出了浴室，心里却对这次特别的经历并无懊悔。

“我很抱歉，让你辣眼睛了。”萨姆做了个鬼脸，对卡斯说道。

“我不觉得。”卡斯喵呜一声，在迪恩的床上找到自己的位置，趴了下去。  
+++  
“真不敢相信，卡斯竟然不出现。”迪恩抱怨道，他们刚回旅馆，才杀了几个占据了幼儿园教师身体并且打算将一教室的学生当人质的恶魔。

听到自己的名字，卡斯的耳朵动了一下，他从自己在迪恩床上的专属地带上坐起来，聚精会神地听着迪恩继续发牢骚。

“我知道他可能在忙，但是我操，那个教室里大概有二十个学生。我们真的需要援助。”迪恩一屁股坐到床上，就在卡斯旁边，开始解起了鞋带。卡斯好奇地看着他。

“你召唤我了？”他不太相信地问道，“喵~”的一声吸引了迪恩的注意力。“可我没听到——”

“没什么，小猫咪。”迪恩拍拍卡斯的猫头说。“有个我指望能帮帮我的家伙，他没出现。”他嘟囔道。

卡斯迪奥突然感觉自己就像是背叛了迪恩的信任一样，自己竟然没有出现。迪恩需要他，而这么久以来第一次，他却不能现身去帮助他。情感的波浪在他内心翻涌，让他觉得晕眩，让他一下变得不知所措。他对加百列害自己变成现在这样感到愤怒，从一开始被困在这具身体里，他就为自己的软弱无力而感到内疚和羞耻，而当他意识到自己依然无法做任何事来变回去时，那种无力感又越发沉重深刻。

“你们两个上次没吵架吧？”萨姆走过房间问道。

卡斯惊讶地扭过头看着萨姆的方向。萨姆不知道吗？然后他想到了，迪恩想忘记那个吻曾经发生过，所以他当然会对萨姆保密。卡斯不确定自己对此是觉得失望，还是松了口气。他转回头看向迪恩，等待着他的回答。

“吵架？不，不是那样。”迪恩睁眼说瞎话，而萨姆看着他的表情很明显是并不买账。“说真的，老兄，”迪恩继续说。“你怎么会觉得——”

“不知道，大概是因为上次他来帮忙的时候，一句话没说就走了。还有最近你一直在逃避他——噢得了吧，别这么看着我迪恩，我又不是瞎子。就是从那时起，你就表现得有点，我说不好，神经兮兮的。你甚至都把情绪发泄在这只小猫咪身上了！”萨姆指向卡斯，卡斯看了看萨姆，目光又回到迪恩身上。

就因为这样，迪恩有时才会对自己态度那么恶劣吗？还有他为什么会比平时更容易冲动？因为他……被那件事影响到了吗？他没有……没有忘记……没有像他打算的那样忘记了那件事，这让卡斯胸口燃起了一丝希望的火苗。

“所以这只能说明一件事，那就是你们之间发生了什么事，你还瞒着我。”萨姆说。

“什么都没发生，好吗？”迪恩忿忿不平地说。“能不能不提了？”

“随便啦，老哥。就是你可别在一直抱怨卡斯不回你电话了。他很有可能自己有一大堆事要操心，管不了我们和几个恶魔打架。”

“是，是，你说的对。不管怎么说，没有他我们依旧能够处理得了那些恶魔。我们过得去。”迪恩同意，而卡斯困扰于他对此而感到难过是否是应该的。  
+++  
等到迪恩第二次召唤卡斯帮忙，卡斯还是没有出现的时候，迪恩没有再抱怨。他只是双眼冒着火，去了街对面的酒吧。

后来他挂着一张要死不活的脸回到旅馆，要不是萨姆起来给他开门，他都进不了房间。迪恩瘫倒在床上，幸亏卡斯及时跳了起来，不然就被他压扁了。  
+++  
第三次他们需要帮助的时候，迪恩不愿意再叫卡斯了，最后还是萨姆开了口求援。而看到卡斯又一次没有出现，迪恩直接去了最近的酒吧大醉了一场。

“说真的，迪恩。”萨姆摇着头说，这是他一周来第二次把哥哥扶到床上去。“要是真没发生什么事的话……你为什么忧郁得像只犯了相思病的小狗一样？”可那时迪恩已经睡得鼾声四起，空荡荡的房间徒留萨姆的叹息声。

猫咪盘腿坐在迪恩的床脚，抬头看着萨姆，眼神几乎是悲伤的。萨姆猜想它是不是能够感知到有什么事不对劲。“你也发现了，对吗？”萨姆对猫咪说。“迪恩竟然能蠢成这样。”他再次摇了摇头，关上灯，回去睡了。  
+++  
“肯定有其他办法能把我变回来。”第二天早上卡斯这么想到。他忍耐着过了两周猫的生活，却对于如何解决这个困境一筹莫展。

趁着迪恩在床上翻身，他跳了下来。“他喝醉的时候打鼾声更响了。”卡斯察觉到，很明显萨姆也知道，从他的黑眼圈就可以看出来。他注视着萨姆在笔记本电脑面前开始查手头案子的资料时第五次打起呵欠，过了一会儿，他站起来拿起外套。

“我需要来点咖啡……”萨姆嘟囔着走出了房间，桌上还留着打开的笔记本电脑。

卡斯心里有了一个主意，他两腿轻轻一蹬，从床上跳到了桌子上。“也许……”卡斯的小猫掌按在了键盘上。最开始一点反应都没有，于是他又用力地摁几下，才看到一个名字奇怪的东西跳了出来。“Google？”卡斯的头好奇地歪到一面。“我以前听说过这个……”他一边说，一边再摁了一下键盘。当一些字母出现在页面中间的小格子里时，卡斯的眼睛睁大了。“这就跟手机里发短信打字一样！”卡斯激动了起来。

他试着按下上面写着“backspace”的那个键，刚才打出的字母就一个接一个消失了。他按了一下最长的那个键，出现了空格。“我知道怎么操作了……”他自言自语道，一种决意油然而生，他的爪子往右，想打出一个字母，却同时按下了几个键，然后他用方便的backspace键把字母消除了，又试了一次。“这可能还是得熟练才行。”他一边想，一边不断尝试，练习怎么一次只按到一个键。正当他开始有所进展的时候，突然感觉身后有动静，回头一看，迪恩从床上坐了起来，正狐疑地看着自己，不过眼神看起来还是相当迷糊。“你在干什么呢，小猫咪？”迪恩问道，然后双手掩面呻吟了一声。“呃……我好像要——”他的话没说完，已经俯身向床的一侧，就着最近的垃圾桶吐了起来。  
+++  
“你的猫好像很喜欢按按钮……”萨姆走进房间的时候迪恩评论道。

“你什么意思？”萨姆问道，迪恩指了指他的笔记本电脑。萨姆的下巴都要惊掉了，吓得不行。“天哪，迪恩……”他惊喘道，把买回来的咖啡放在桌子的另一端，冲向自己的宝贝电脑。猫咪立刻跳开，落到了迪恩的床尾。

“我看见它在你的键盘上踩来踩去。你最好检查一下他有没有把哪个字母键弄出来，吃掉了或者什么的。”迪恩说着，费力地从床上起来，走向浴室。

萨姆立刻查看他的电脑是否有损坏，但什么都没发现，除了几撮黑色的猫毛。“看起来没怎么样。”他露出松口气的笑容。

“是吗？好吧，说不定他给鲍比发了你的裸照。”迪恩在浴室里打趣道。

萨姆又看了一眼电脑屏幕，发现浏览器被打开了，正停留在Google的页面，但却没有任何符合条件的搜索结果。“没，只是瞎按了一些键。”萨姆说。“你喜欢按键盘吗，软糖先生？”他问着坐在床上的猫咪。小猫喵呜了起来，萨姆回头看向屏幕，笑出了声。就在这时，他注意到了些什么。

也许这只是他在幻想吧，大脑对一些没有必要探究的事情过分解读，但他的确是看到了什么。那串字母和数字组成的乱码的最后一节，他看出来了“saml/,; he3lp,m, e24”，不由自主在心里就拼了出来。

萨姆，救我。

萨姆带着一丝狐疑看向小猫，小猫回望的眼神几乎是满怀期待的，就像他等待着什么好事发生一样。萨姆的目光从一脸希冀的小猫那里回到了显示屏上。不管他看了多少次，那句话依然一直在他面前冒出来。

“老弟，给我带早餐了吗？”萨姆听到迪恩在问，他摇了摇头，轻笑出声。

“这不可能的。”他悄声嘀咕，关掉了浏览器，免得自己说出什么和迪恩一样疯狂的话。“没有早餐，只有咖啡。”他回了迪恩一句，然后站起来把一杯咖啡递了过去。  
+++  
看到萨姆就那么忽略了自己发出的信号，卡斯的情绪在几秒之间就从兴奋变成失望。不过他很快就抚平了自己的失望，等到萨姆和迪恩一出去办案，他会再想办法让萨姆知道自己的身份的。加百利是警告过他，不能告诉迪恩，但他可没说不能告诉萨姆。

他本来想再一次在萨姆的笔记本电脑上试一下打字，但他发现虽然萨姆把电脑留在了房间里，却把它给合上了。而卡斯不知道怎么去打开，尤其是在他现在连拇指都没有的情况下。

要是加百利没有对他仅剩的那点荣光动手脚，他就不会这么陷入窘境了。同时，要是荣光还在，只要有足够时间，他就可以把自己变回去。现在的情况是，他能够勉强动用的荣光，仅仅足够让自己更加能够耐疼耐饿，以及比正常的猫稍微强壮一点而已。

显而易见，萨姆和迪恩觉得他除了吃萨姆买的猫粮之外，还自己找虫子和其他的小动物吃。他们以为他把食物的残骸藏了起来，所以他们才看不见，也闻不到。卡斯开始看出来了，迪恩之前说他们的生活方式不适合养宠物，其实很对。如果他真的是一只普通的猫的话，他们多半已经把他弄丢了，或者他可能已经死于饥饿之类的原因（萨姆有一次让迪恩给猫咪留些食物和饮水在房间里，结果迪恩忘记了。他们之后快两天都没有回来。）

不管怎么样，他还是非常庆幸自己还能保留一些荣光和作为天使的意识。只是他还没有想到办法来好好利用这两点而已。  
+++  
那天剩下的时间，卡斯都在思索怎么才能把信息传达给萨姆，不知不觉夜色已经降临，英帕拉引擎的轰鸣声在房间外面响了起来。

卡斯从床上起来，向平常一样去表示欢迎——在他们的小腿上蹭来蹭去（迪恩被他绊到了几次，此后还发誓说如果他再被猫绊到一次，就不保证自己会不会并不意外地踩到它身上什么地方了）。然而当卡斯来到门边的时候，他听到除了迪恩之外还有别人的声音。门一开，卡斯就被两双互相踩到一起的鞋子踢到了一边（这次确实是意外），一双是迪恩厚重的军靴……另一双是女式的红色细高跟鞋。  
蓝眼睛震惊地睁大了，他看到迪恩和一个黑色卷发女倒在了床上。他看见她脱下了紧身裙，长发沿着白皙的背部落下，如同美丽的波浪。他看到迪恩的手握在她那纤细的腰上——卡斯再也受不了了，目光别到了一边。

他躲在桌子下面，突然感觉十分难受，这不正常，因为他依然还有荣光，他应该不会得病。他想呕吐，而这和他吐毛球的时候那种感觉是不一样的。比那严重多了。他觉得自己的心脏沉到了胃里，在里面翻转着，让他全身上下都难受。他听见女人的呻吟，感觉自己的胸腔无法忍受地收紧，几乎不能呼吸。他不明白自己是怎么了，他只知道他觉得恶心，他想逃到任何地方，只要别呆在这里。

他看到迪恩带女孩子回家的次数已经多到数不清了。他一直都知道迪恩的性欲多么正常，尽管他并不认可迪恩这种堕落的行为，但他总是表现得对此漠不关心。那么现在他的反应过度原本是应该出乎意料的，可他并没有觉得惊讶，因为他很清楚地知道自己为什么会这样。

这种感觉，和迪恩推开他，告诉他忘掉他们刚吻过的事的时候一模一样。忘掉在他们的嘴唇相触之前，迪恩是怎样充满感情地看着他。忘掉迪恩紧紧抱住他，用他难以置信的热情深深吻着他。忘掉即使只有那么短暂的一瞬间，迪恩让他觉得，他也同样爱着自己。

但此时此刻，卡斯迪奥躲在一张桌子下，他只是一只被吓到的小猫，而迪恩就在咫尺之外，吻着另一个人。和另一个人上床。这就是他得到的惩罚吗？对于他把温彻斯特兄弟看得比什么都重，甚至超过了天堂本身的惩罚？一定是的。因为他不知道，还有什么比这能够更让他痛苦了。

“加百利，求你了……如果你能听见的话。带我离开，就这一次。”他尽量不出声地哀求道，用爪子捂住自己的耳朵，不想听到床上传来的声音。

加百利没有出现，而那些让他内脏翻转的痛楚也没有停止。

然而，他却听到了一个尖利的声音，就像是大叫，他情不自禁地转头看向床那边。他知道自己也许并不该这么做。谁知道他会看到什么景象，那也许会永久地摧毁他。但是他的恐惧变成了不解，因为他看到那个女孩从床上坐起来，气得破口大骂：“你逗我玩儿呢？！”

说着她就从迪恩身上离开，从地上捡起自己的裙子。

“抱歉，玛瑞。要不下一次。”迪恩硬挤出一个笑容。

“是明迪，而且你别指望还有下一次。”她一边匆忙套上裙子，一边气呼呼地说。迪恩从床上坐起来，穿上衣服，双手揉了把脸。女人怒气冲冲地踩着高跟鞋出了旅馆房间，拍上了门，迪恩全程都没有把头抬起来。

时间安静地走过了几分钟，迪恩还双手捂着脸，卡斯迪奥默默地从桌下注视着他。他知道不应该幸灾乐祸，但他不由自主地对这次意外感到松了一口气，以及高兴，直到迪恩拉上裤链，从床上起来，不动声色地走到卡斯迪奥藏身的桌子旁边。他弯下腰拎起卡斯的脖子上的皮毛把他拉出来。他把小猫咪拎到面前，抬起它的脸，直直瞪着那双圆滚滚的蓝眼睛。

迪恩的脸色十分难测，卡斯紧张地吞了口口水。然后迪恩叹气。“这他妈都是你的错。”他说完，走回床边，把小猫咪放在了自己的床尾，它经常呆着的那个地方。

“我的错？”卡斯小声喵了一下，看着迪恩疲惫又懒散地走进了浴室。  
+++  
“让我来总结一下……”萨姆竭力控制住自己不要放声大笑，他看着身边开车的迪恩，以及坐在迪恩膝盖上的猫咪，目光又回到了迪恩脸上。“你……你听见猫在喵喵叫然后……你不能……”他停下来，尽量让自己表现得无动于衷一点。“你……不能……”

“我不能勃起了，行了吧？！”迪恩愤怒地爆发出来。

这下，萨姆的大笑声立刻响荡在整个英帕拉里面。迪恩真想立马把弟弟掐死在这里。

“很高兴我的困扰至少可以娱乐到我们中的一个人。”迪恩假笑着说道。

“噢，算了吧，迪恩。你得承认，这真的很好笑。这只猫到底有什么地方让你……你知道的……发挥失常？”

“没什么地方，行了吗！”迪恩咆哮道。

萨姆又笑起来。“如果没有的话，你早就和莫莉翻滚一晚上了好吗？”

“我很确定她的名字是曼迪……”

“是明迪！”卡斯加入了对话，尽管他知道自己说的没人能听懂。他才不在乎呢，今天上午不知为何他的心情就是特别好。

“随便啦。重点是，你没了……呃……胃口，就因为一只猫。你以前可没有这么容易被影响。”

“我只是不喜欢做的时候房间里有另一双眼睛，好吗？想想那只猫就在看着一切，看着当时我们正在……我正在……呃……”迪恩哆嗦了一下。“那就让我毛骨悚然，懂吗？”

“迪恩，它只是个小猫咪。如果你担心会玷污它纯洁的双眼的话，可以把它关在浴室里面。”

“我是这么想过，但是等我把它关进去之后，欢乐哥就欢乐不起来了……”

“欢乐哥？”萨姆皱着脸问道。

“哦，你懂我的意思。”

汽车安静地行驶了一阵，然后萨姆想起了什么事，他的眉头一皱。“我们几周前住的那家旅馆房间里还有水族箱呢，你带那个红发妹子回来时，好像可没有因为小鱼眼睛看着就崩溃掉。”

“不是什么小鱼眼睛让我起鸡皮疙瘩……是那只小猫的眼睛。它的眼睛看起来太像卡——”在剩下一个字被说出来之前，迪恩合上了嘴。他的眼睛瞪大了，没想到自己会差点说漏嘴。

“像什么啊？”萨姆追问道，尽管他完全明白迪恩要说的是什么。

“没什么。”迪恩的视线集中在前面的马路上，过分集中了，他知道一转过头，迎接他的必定是萨姆意味深长的几乎能看穿自己的眼神。

  “那些是巨狼。”迪恩在电话上跟萨姆重复了一遍。“讲真，巨狼？”

“目击者是这么说的。她声称自己看到了至少一打以上。”

“一打？我操。她会不会只是在夸张？你不觉得可能是因为目睹朋友死亡对她冲击太大才这样吗？”迪恩一边走进旅馆房间里一边问道。软糖先生蹭着他的腿，而他则忽略了它径直走过去坐到床上。

“我不知道。她也不太确定。但验尸官确认了那确实是场动物袭击，狼的可能性最大，听起来很可疑。一周死七个人？而且之前还没出现过这类死亡。最开始我们以为那是狼人不是吗？但你看到了尸体……它们基本什么都没剩下。” 

“然后她发誓那些东西看上去像狼？”迪恩再次问。

“对。除了它们基本跟灰熊一边大，还有'黄色的，闪烁的眼睛'以外，基本上是。她是怎么一边看着一整群狼在吃她朋友一边设法逃跑的？”

迪恩被难住了。巨型的，吃人的狼，还一整群？“我们应该问问鲍比…”

“我去办。”萨姆说完就挂断了电话。

迪恩坐在床上陷入沉思，小猫跳上床坐到了他旁边。他看着这只猫和它那双太容易让迪恩想到“他”的奇异的大眼睛。“一对老夫妇一周前失踪了。而昨天，五个徒步者被杀了。其中一个只是十五岁的孩子。”他告诉猫咪。“但这是我第一次听说巨狼…”他自言自语道。  
    
迪恩又静静地坐了几分钟，然后抬起头看向天花板。“我完全没有头绪，”他大声呼喊。“已经有七名无辜的人死了，更多的人还处在危险中，所以如果你在听的话，你这混蛋，把你的羽毛屁股挪到这里来。”

卡斯花了几秒时间才反应过来迪恩在干什么。他的手紧扣在胸前，头倾向天花板，每从喉咙里挤出一个字，他的喉结就重重地上下滚动一下。迪恩在祈祷，祈祷得到他的帮助。

“卡斯，好了，帮帮我们。”迪恩咽下喉头的苦涩加了一句，“求你了。”  
    
一分钟过去了，然后是两分钟，五分钟，在什么都没有发生后，迪恩吐出一句咒骂。“我就知道。你这个记仇的混蛋，你猜怎么样？如果你他妈是在生我的气，你就用别的形式对我发泄出来，而不是像现在这样，也不想想有人的生命正处于危险之中。”他愤怒地冲着天花板说。他吸气，等待着能有什么事发生，任何事发生。  
    
“迪恩！我在这儿。”卡斯喵喵叫着但根本没用。他真没用。他往前挪了挪然后去挠迪恩的大腿以博取关注。他不知道自己吸引了迪恩的注意之后要怎么办，他只是不管怎样都想让他知道。想让迪恩知道他就在这儿，他一直在他的身边陪伴着他，即使迪恩并不知道这一点。  
    
当迪恩感受到了有柔软的小爪子在挠自己的牛仔裤时，他转向小猫叹息一声，泄气地缩在了床上。

“你不会以为自己知道卡斯在哪儿吧？”他问道。

卡斯的眼睛在迪恩看向他的一瞬间亮了起来。“对，我就在这儿呢迪恩。你看不到吗？”他喵喵叫着。

“他没遇到任何麻烦，对吧？我是说，他以前离开过更长的时间，但…这次…”迪恩说着又重重地叹口气。“他如果需要帮助的话会来这儿的，是吧？”迪恩问那只小猫。

有那么一会儿卡斯感到了困惑。迪恩刚刚还在生他的气，而现在，他在担心自己过得怎么样。他真的听明白迪恩的话了吗？迪恩是在…担心他吗？

“噢我在开什么玩笑，我说的话你一句都听不懂。”迪恩一边说，一边把卡斯抱起来并把这小猫放到他大腿上。他抚摸着猫咪的后背，柔软的皮毛十分抚慰心灵。小猫发出一串呼噜声然后往他手里蹭过去，迪恩的唇角情不自禁地勾起一个微笑。“你还这么小，你的家人在哪儿呢，小宝贝？”他亲昵地问。  
    
迪恩手指滑过他后背的绝妙感受，让卡斯享受地闭上了眼睛。当萨姆这么摸他的时候，世界都会变得模糊，而现在是迪恩在抚摸他，也一样地舒服。他差点就没听见接下来迪恩说的话。

“你难道不想它们吗？”

卡斯看向迪恩然后歪过头。“谁？”卡斯问。

  “你有点让我想起他，你知道吗？”迪恩告诉猫咪。“有时候他可以很混蛋但有时候，我就只是想着——”当他的目光锁定住猫咪明亮的蓝眼睛时，迪恩咽下了剩下的话语。当他盯着猫咪的眼睛。一些难以言喻的情愫在他体内翻涌，就像是哪里不太对，像是有些许魔法，一些他看不见但是能感受到的力量存在。

当迪恩再次把小猫抱起来，把它的脸凑近自己脸的时候，他的心底升起了同样的怀疑。他直直望进猫咪的眼睛里，猫咪也回望着他。他被拉进那双深不可测的眼睛里去，进入得越深，那蓝就变得越深，直至最深处，出现了一束光芒，然后那眼睛变得电光一般蓝。又是这样，那相同的无法描述的感觉。他在那双蓝眼睛里看到了缭绕的星河与云彩，白色的翅膀翱翔在明亮湛蓝得耀眼的天空之下。他看到的远比这些要多。他看到友谊、荣耀、情感和无穷无尽的知识，接着是一只小小的猫咪眼中一闪而过的痛苦。

他几乎没听见钥匙的叮当声和开门声，直到萨姆开口。“嗨，所以我跟鲍比讲了，他也没听说过类似的事儿，不过他会去打听的…”

迪恩惊了一下然后把猫扔到地板上，不管刚刚的时空中充斥着什么魔咒，它们都因萨姆的闯入而被打破了。尽管他还能感受到…环绕着那只猫的奇异的，超自然的气场。他站起来，走向迷你冰箱取出一杯水。

“你还好吧，迪恩？”他听到萨姆询问。

迪恩几乎是一口气吞下了所有的水。他擦擦嘴然后转过身来，目光回到猫咪的身上。有一瞬间他觉得纯粹是他自己幻想了刚才的一切，软糖先生看起来只不过就是只普通的猫，但迪恩依旧记得那感觉。而他的直觉告诉他他是对的，他一直都是对的。  
    
“我没事。”迪恩说，目光仍然紧紧锁住那猫咪，而它，真够奇怪的，它也一直把目光锁在迪恩身上，就好像是要告诉他什么事，要引起他的注意。而他注意到了。“我们应该处理掉这只猫。”迪恩脱口而出。

萨姆正在取出打印材料和其它他从图书馆拿的材料，他停了下来，然后转过头看向迪恩。“什么？莫名其妙的，怎么了？”

“你不觉得很古怪么？它基本不吃东西或者睡觉，我也从来没见过它在任何地方拉屎撒尿。它用过电话，还在你的笔记本上打字…而且看起来它甚至还会倾听我们说话…看，看它。告诉我，它看起来听不懂我们的话。”迪恩指出。

萨姆看了看在迪恩身后的小猫。“你知道自己在说什么吗，迪恩？你听起来像是精神失常了。”

“我没疯，哥们。我跟你说，那只猫身上绝对有什么地方不对劲！”  
    
萨姆大步走到猫咪面前并抱起它。“所以你是说软糖先生是，怎么？被附身了？”他一边看着猫咪明亮的眼睛一边问。

“不是！我是说它很奇怪，萨姆，我看着我的样子就像卡——”迪恩停住，嘴巴大张。他跺着脚走到床边，然后猛地倒在上面。

“像谁，迪恩？”萨姆问。“它像卡斯盯着你一样盯着你？”他冒险说出口。

“对！有点像，我不知道。我就知道当我跟它说话的时候，它看起来像是完全理解我在说什么。而且我看它的时候，它又会盯着我。”

现在萨姆明白了。他低头看向臂弯里的猫咪，小猫的折耳动了动，但它的目光却从没离开过迪恩。蓝色明亮的眼睛，强烈专注的目光是如此与卡斯相像，甚至是萨姆都能理解了迪恩为什么会觉得这么不舒服。他在迪恩对面坐下，把猫咪放到大腿上。“你不觉得你之所以这么想是因为…”萨姆犹豫地停住。  
“哦，有话直说，萨姆。”迪恩烦躁地说。

“三周前我们杀了一群恶魔后，卡斯没再现身，然后你就开始焦虑。你正在把这种挫败感发泄到这只猫咪身上…而且既然你自己说出来了，它确实有些像卡斯。”

“操，萨姆，这跟卡斯无关！”

“这跟他有关，迪恩。所有的一切都是有关于卡斯。这是我能想到的你为什么表现得如此刻薄的唯一原因。之前发生了什么你没有跟我说的事，我懂了。不管是什么，那是你们两个人的事儿，但你看，如果你担心他，我们可以打听打听。我确信一定有人知道天堂发生了什么…”  
    
“我没担心，好吗？他能照顾好自己。为什么我要担心一个忽视了我们所有的召唤，甚至都不造访哪怕一次的家伙？得了吧，我们还有一整群的巨狼要杀。”

“迪恩开始意识到我不仅仅是一只猫了。”看到兄弟俩投入到研究他们收集到所有相关材料时，卡斯开心地想。“不会太久了。”他想着。“如果迪恩开始发觉…那么大概萨姆很快也会发觉了。”

“根据警察报告和目击者证言，所有证据都指向了狼群袭击。”萨姆说。

“但那不可能是普通的狼。”迪恩坚持。“美国这片地区没有狼。再说，就算真有巨狼在这片林子里活动，应该会有更多的目击证据，尤其在他们离城镇这么近杀人的时候。”  
       
卡斯在床上听着，点了点头。‘迪恩说的对。这不是普通的狼做的。’他心想。他们一到这个小镇，他就感觉到了，哪怕他的荣光已经减少到了这种程度。一股强大的，凶狠的力量，比一群不值一提的狼要危险得多。他看向窗外，看着预示着一场暴雨来临的密布阴云，看着鸟在天空中不安地飞来飞去，看到它们也同样地感受到了那股力量正在包围这座树木繁茂的小镇。

“嗯，我这儿一片空白。”迪恩把警察纪录的文件夹和其他文件合上，说道。  
       
萨姆看看他的表。“我们先去吃个午饭吧，顺便整理一下思绪。”  
    
“好主意。他们最好有派。”

接下来的一天时间里迪恩都没有再管小猫，而一旦他在当地餐馆吃上几口苹果派，他就又变回了原来的自己，这让萨姆松了口气。这种状态持续到他们下午回到旅馆，迪恩又看到了那只猫咪为止。

萨姆警惕地看着迪恩抱起猫然后端详它圆圆的小脸儿。“你不觉得它会是只猫人吧？”迪恩问道，他翻来覆去地检视着小猫，寻找着任何象征超自然的蛛丝马迹。  
    
“你疯了。”萨姆把猫咪从迪恩手指间拽出来，充满占有欲地抱住它。

        
当一天的调查以又有两人失踪而没有任何线索能够帮助他们寻找到凶手告终后，萨姆向卡斯祈祷希望能够得到他的帮助。  
        
迪恩在旅馆房间的另一边看着他，在萨姆结束祷告时哼了一声。“他不会来的。”迪恩阴郁地说。

“你又不知道…”

“相信我，我试过了。事实上我今天早上都在求他来了。他没来。”迪恩说着，从小餐厅的座位里站起来，抓起桌子上的钥匙。

“你要去哪儿？”萨姆问，迪恩穿上了夹克并径直走向门。“去外面。”迪恩简单地回答一句，接着砰地关上了身后的门。  
      
萨姆不赞成地摇摇头然后瞥了一眼床上的小猫。“又喝醉了。”他告诉小猫，后者看着他就好像它听懂了，而且也不赞成迪恩的行为。萨姆因此而皱起眉头，这可能是因为迪恩不停声称这只小猫不是只普通的猫，但他突然明白了为什么迪恩会这么觉得。软糖先生有些…不同寻常，尤其当它像尊佛像一样坐着并看着他就好像它知道得比它看上去的多得多。它看起来那么接近人类又好像不属于凡间，既无辜同时又及其神秘。

    几乎就像是卡斯。  
       
迪恩提出这个想法时听起来很荒唐，而这就算是成了萨姆自己的想法依旧也很荒唐。然而，就是有什么东西在他的脑海中絮语，让他拒绝放下这个想法，而现在它已经占据了他的思维。“如果你是个猫人，你会告诉我的，对吧？”萨姆问猫咪。

    小猫的耳朵立刻动了一下，它睁大眼睛然后兴奋地跳向萨姆。萨姆大笑起来。“所以你就是了？一个猫人？”他问道，而猫咪喵了一声。

“好吧，好吧。你不会还知道卡斯怎么了吧，嗯？所以我们可以让迪恩别再怨气冲天了。”  
       
猫咪大声地叫着，相当激动，而萨姆第一次，真的对此非常重视了。他看着猫咪的脸，真的，真的看着它。他注视猫咪的眼睛，并看到了那藏在蓝色深处的温暖光芒，充满力量，令人震撼，不同凡响，就好像……好像……

“哦我的天哪！”  
      
他把猫咪扔到了地板上，它发出一声嚎叫。

“操，这太疯狂了。”萨姆把手插进头发里往后梳。他来回踱了几次步，偶尔瞥向小猫一眼然后摇摇头。他大步走到窗前并打开个缝隙，呼吸几口来自森林的新鲜空气以清理他的思绪。他再度看向那只猫，而它正明确地回视着他，他不由颤抖。没有用的。“我得喝点酒。”他迅速地离开房间，把猫咪留在了地板上。

      卡斯揉了揉头上因为萨姆把他扔下来而轻微抽痛的地方。说猫在掉落中总是能脚先着地的肯定没见过他，但不管怎么说，他不是一只真猫，所以他大概也不能作数。不过他还是由于萨姆开始意识到他究竟是谁而激动。他不知道是怎么回事，但他们能看出来，能在每次注视他的眼睛时都感知到他的荣光。现在，只要他们能意识到那在他眼睛里闪耀的强大光芒究竟意味着什么，最终他们就能帮助他变回原来的自己。

天色越来越黑，而萨姆和迪恩依旧不知道在哪儿。几个小时前天开始下雨而现在寒冷，潮湿的风正从窗户里吹进来，让卡斯小小的身体开始打颤。他从来都不太能感受到炎热或者寒冷，然而在他虚弱的状态下，他不知怎么的开始对天气变化和突然的巨大的噪音变得敏感。一道闪电在几英里外闪过，卡斯蜷缩到一起，在惊天动地的雷声撕裂空气之前及时地捂住耳朵。他再次颤抖起来，费力地钻进迪恩床脚的被子里，但房间里的空气对他的皮毛而言还是太凉了。一般情况下，他会依偎在迪恩大腿边以获取一些温暖，有时候迪恩甚至会允许他在夜里紧贴着他宽阔的后背。但迪恩现在不在，萨姆也不在。  
       
他站起来张开身后翅膀来包裹住自己。即使现在翅膀无法飞翔，但卡斯最近发现，它们可以起来很好的保暖作用。他能感受到自己无形的肢体因为无法使用而疼痛，他缓慢地，小心地伸展开左边翅膀，然后是右边，尽可能地向两边舒展。接着，一道闪电伴随着紧随其后的雷声快速地打下来，房间里瞬间被闪电的亮光充满。卡斯扑下去来捂住耳朵，但那太晚了。他听见钥匙掉在了地上，然后他抬起头看到萨姆，男人瞪大眼睛张着嘴，在门口因为震惊而僵住了。  
    
“我的天哪。”

萨姆不敢相信他所看到的。虽然只是一秒钟的时间，但已经足够让他看清从小猫身后伸展出并且投影到墙上的奇怪阴影。那阴影是翅膀！翅膀！

萨姆从震惊中反应过来，并关上了身后的门，视线一直没有从小猫身上移开。这件事已经让他几个小时心绪不宁了。“我的天，”他又说道，“我一定比自己想的还要醉得厉害。”他摇着头。“卡斯，是你，对吗？”

卡斯简直不敢相信萨姆刚说的话，他开心地跳了起来。“是的！”他喵了一声。“终于！”

萨姆再次震惊地看着他，卡斯意识到这大概不是小温彻斯特想要的反应。  
        
“天呐……”萨姆发出了今晚的第三次感叹。他迈着沉重的步伐走向另一张床，坐在了小猫对面。然后他皱起了眉，怀疑地看着猫。“我怎么知道这不只是个巧合……只是喝醉了在和一只猫说话？”

卡斯把头歪向了一边，陷入了疑惑。“我应该怎么回答这个问题？”他喵了一声。  
        
“嗯……”萨姆考虑了一下，说。“更奇怪的事情我也不是没有见过……好吧，听着小猫，”他对卡斯说，探身过去伸出一根手指指着天花板。“叫一声代表‘是’……”然后，他伸出两根手指，“……叫两声代表‘不是’。明白了吗？”

“这太可笑了……”卡斯在回答“是”之前如此想着。接着他喵了一声。  
      
萨姆的眼睛睁大了，但他还是继续问：“你是卡斯，是吗？”

喵。

“那么你现在是什么，卡斯？”萨姆测试着自己的想法。“恶魔吗？”

萨姆得到了两声猫叫和一个愤怒的表情。

“天使？”  
       
卡斯看着萨姆，仿佛陷入了迷茫，但他还是给出了答案，声音比他自己预想得还要坚决有力。 “是的！”

从此刻开始萨姆才真正相信了。那双蓝眼睛，那副愤愤不平的样子，即使是此刻猫咪叫声中的那种腔调听起来都和卡斯极为相似。萨姆无法再视而不见了。噢，就在刚才他还看到翅膀了呢。“我操。卡斯，真的吗？一直以来都是你？”萨姆难以置信地问道。  
      
“喵！”

“你能变回来吗？”

“喵喵。”

“谁把你变成这样的？额，好吧，只回答是或不是……我们认识对你做这事的人吗？”  
       
“喵。”

“是一个恶魔吗？”

“喵喵。”

“一个天使做的？”  
卡斯愤怒地大声喵喵叫着。

       
“什么？真的吗？谁会用这种愚蠢的小戏法——”萨姆停下来，明白了什么。“加百列！”他小声地说。

小猫喵了一声表示肯定。

“我应该早点知道的。嘿，对不起一直叫你软糖先生，”萨姆不好意思地笑了。“你可能很讨厌这个名字。”

“不是很讨厌，”卡斯耸了耸肩，发出了两声猫叫。

接着萨姆意识到了什么。“该死的，卡斯，迪恩洗澡的时候你在浴室里。还有那次他带回那个黑发美女的时候……天啊，卡斯，你看了全程吗？”

“当然没有！”小猫看上去似乎很生气。  
       
“好吧，对不起。你也没的选，是吧？所以我们现在要做的……我们应该告诉迪恩。”

“不行。”卡斯对他说。

“你为什么说‘不’？我们必须告诉迪恩。他能帮上忙，我们一起把你变回来。”

“就是不行。”  
       
“好吧，我们不告诉迪恩。如果我们告诉迪恩会发生什么不好的事吗？”

“是的。”

“好吧，那我们就不说。那么我们必须去找加百列。可能他能把你变回来。”

“他不会的。”卡斯告诉他。  
       
“为什么不会？那我们怎么把你变回来？”萨姆问道，卡斯只是看着他，萨姆又流露出不好意思的表情。“好吧。嗯……你知道能把你变回来的办法吗？”

卡斯点了点头。“是的。”

“那太好了。但是……你怎么才能告诉我呢……”萨姆陷入了沉思。

卡斯跳下了床，走向萨姆的包。他在包上刮挠着。“这个，打开它。”他说。

萨姆疑惑地看着卡斯，又看了看包。“我的笔记本电脑？”他问道。然后他想起来，那次迪恩抓到小猫在按键上跳来跳去，按键拼出的句子是“萨姆帮帮我”。“所以你之前尝试着打出信息，”萨姆笑了，拿出了他的笔记本。“我还以为之前的事是我想象出来的。”

他打开笔记本和一个白色背景的程序，卡斯之前看到萨姆用这个打字。“你可以在这里输入。来吧。”他说着，把笔记本放在了桌子上，看着猫跳了上去，萨姆集中注意力看着它。它开始用爪尖轻轻地按着那些按键。“这还是有点超乎现实。”萨姆说着，软糖先生——不，卡斯——已经写好了信息。他看着屏幕上刚刚打出的字。  
       
“迪恩。”萨姆读着。“迪恩？”他问卡斯，卡斯喵了一声作为回应。“但我以为他还不知道你就是猫。”

卡斯回到了键盘上，打出了另一个词。

“说。”萨姆念了出来。“迪恩……说……迪恩得说什么吗？”

“是的！”卡斯激动地回应。  
    
“你知道他必须说什么吗？”

“不知道。”卡斯喵着。

“哦，我知道了，你只是知道迪恩必须得说点什么……但你不知道是什么？”

“就是这样。”卡斯回答。

“你认为会不会是像‘对不起’？”萨姆问道。“或者，‘我是个混蛋’？”他猜着。“我爱你？”

卡斯的脸扭曲了一下，但他无法否决任何一个可能性，也有可能是随便什么话，就像“我是个美女，可美了。”但他了解加百列……知道亲吻事件至少是他做这件事的原因之一……他觉得萨姆猜测的更接近，尽管迪恩可能永远不会说这些话。至少不是对卡斯。

“这太糟糕了。如果我们不知道那句话是什么，我们怎么能让他说出来？一定有什么方法的……”萨姆的声音渐渐小了下去，然后，他的电话响了。他看清了号码，然后皱起了眉。“等一下。”他告诉卡斯，接起了电话。“这里是杨探员。是的，警长。不，没有很晚……”  
     
卡斯看着萨姆的脸色随着警长告诉他的事情而暗了下去，从他坐的地方几乎听不清他们的对话。当电话结束时，萨姆的心情似乎有了改变。“一个卡车司机最新发现了两具受害者尸体。就在主路边上的一条沟里，不仅被砍的面目全非还被吃了一半，”萨姆告诉他，“不到两个星期，已经出现了九名受害者了。”

卡斯也皱起了眉。“又发生了。”他说。

“对此次事件你有什么想法吗？我们之前尝试召唤你……我想，迪恩为了这个案子找过你两次了……但是现在我想我已经知道了为什么你没有来，”萨姆和他说。“他以为你不想理他或者怎么样了……”  
       
“是的，我看到这段时间他表现得多傻了。”卡斯想着，并且打出了一个词。

“猜？”萨姆读了出来。“你猜到这是谁做的了？”萨姆激动地问。“说下去。我们需要所有的线索。”

卡斯点点头然后继续打字。  
     
当萨姆读出了卡斯接下去的词，萨姆的脸变得严肃了。“女巫……你认为这是女巫做的？”他问。

“是的。”

“好的……这应该有所帮助。我去问问鲍比他的书里有没有关于女巫能控制巨型的狼或者别的什么的内容……”

但在萨姆打电话给鲍比之前，他接到了另一个电话。这次，是迪恩打来的。“迪恩！你在哪儿？我想我有线索了……”

“我也是，”迪恩说，“我从酒保那里打听到有一个女人……她住这儿很久了……之前离开了很长一段时间，但随着狼群袭击事件开始，她又回来了。”

“是的，我也认为这些事背后有一个女巫在捣鬼。”  
       
“女巫？这就说得通了。”

“你现在在哪儿，迪恩？有大事发生了。”萨姆向迪恩宣布，卡斯喵了一声表示抗议。“我知道！”萨姆向他做口型。

“黑狗酒吧。”

“好的，我五点会到那儿。”萨姆在挂之前说。他看着卡斯好奇的表情。“嗯，既然说到这儿，我估计我们去试一下去让他说出那句话，也没什么损失对吧？过来。”他说，并示意卡斯进自己的包里。卡斯迟疑地看着萨姆，然后跳进了包里。  
+++

开旅馆的老太太把她丈夫的皮卡借给了这个帅气的FBI探员，然后萨姆驾着车冲进了大雨里。离开之前，他接到了鲍比的电话，老猎人告诉了他自己的怀疑。“我会查看一下的，但是我可以告诉你的是，如果她可以控制这些巨型狼，她也完全有能力一挥手就把你们结果了。小心点，孩子。”鲍比说。  
        
“如果我们可以把你变回去，你一定能够帮助我们搞定这个女巫。”萨姆和卡斯说，卡斯的猫头此时从萨姆放在座位上的包中伸出来。

卡斯点点头。“这大概是更聪明的办法。”他想，但他知道这比听上去难多了。  
+++  
       
在距离酒吧还有几分钟路程时，萨姆接到了来自有点发狂的迪恩打来的电话。“一个服务员哭着跑了，说餐馆工被一匹狼袭击了，还被拖到了林子里。我正要去追。”迪恩说。

“不，等一下，迪恩！你不能一个人去！我马上就到了。”

“没时间了。我现在去说不定还能救他。你尽快过来吧。”迪恩说完就挂了。  
“该死的，迪恩！”萨姆咆哮着把手机扔向座位一边，几乎擦着卡斯的头过去。“他可能喝醉了……听上去都不像他自己了。”萨姆生气了，还担心着。卡斯一旦想到迪恩可能会把事情搞砸，连自己的脊椎似乎都要纠结到一起了……他可能不能活着走出森林了。萨姆踩着油门，驾驶着皮卡猛地冲进了被雨水打得一片湿滑的空荡街道。  
+++  
       
当他们到达酒吧时，萨姆立刻跑到后面，女服务员告诉他们迪恩去追狼了。外面依旧在下大雨，萨姆几乎什么都看不到。他听到林子深处传来的狼嚎声……一声，又一声，让他颤抖起来。“该死的，我怎么才能找到他？”他问。他到包里摸索着他的枪，他知道枪就在那儿，但是卡斯突然跳出来，跑到了他的身前。  
“卡斯等一下！”他喊道，但猫无视了他，跑的更快了。“该死。”萨姆诅咒道，随后紧跟在猫后面，他意识到卡斯比他更有可能找到迪恩。  
+++

卡斯嗅着空气，跑得更快了，他轻松跳过暴露在外的树根和岩石。卡斯集中注意力，利用自己的优势，用他的荣光在光滑的表面上更快地奔跑。迪恩已经很近了，他能感觉到他。但是，他也感觉到了狼群的存在。它们很愤怒。

一声枪响从空气中传过来，卡斯和萨姆都惊住了。卡斯停了一会儿，一边再次嗅着空气一边环顾四周，利用他的荣光尽一切可能寻找迪恩。透过黑暗和雨雾，他看到了迪恩。正好看到他所在的地方。同时他也看到了巨狼，也许是四只，也许是五只，就在迪恩前面。他已经设法开枪杀死了其中一个，但剩下的更加狂躁了。其中一只猛冲向前，迪恩再次开了枪。然后，还剩下三只。

卡斯跑着，他的心在胸膛里飞快地跳着，然后他听到萨姆的枪在空气中的声响，一只狼倒下了。第二声，第三声……但是卡斯等不到查看萨姆是否杀死了目标……一只巨大的棕狼冲向迪恩，迪恩开了枪，但是它的尖牙和利爪比迪恩的拳头更加厉害。卡斯没有思考的时间。他跳起来，展开翅膀用荣光包裹住自己，向狼头猛击过去。  
      
狼蹒跚着离开了迪恩，好像被一块巨石击中而失去了平衡。狼咆哮着，卡斯来不及躲过锋利的牙齿和餐盘大小的利爪，他受到了足以打碎骨头的巨大打击，然后砰的一声撞到了最近的树上。  
卡斯感觉到了疼痛，巨大的疼痛，他看到迪恩的眼中一瞬间燃起了怒火，在他失去视觉并且跌入黑暗之前，他看到迪恩再次扣动了扳机。  
+++  
       
“迪恩！你还好吧？”萨姆在检查过餐馆工已没有生气的尸体后，气喘吁吁地问道。狼群一动不动地躺在他们周围，在林子里可能还有更多他们的同类。“我们必须要离开儿。”他说着拉迪恩起来。

“我还好，”迪恩一边说着，一边检查着自己身上的伤痕,“他……？”他示意着那具不动的尸体。

萨姆摇了摇头。“他死了。”  
        
“该死。”迪恩轻声说道，突然，他想起来，到处看，当他看到突出的树根之间躺着的小猫时，他跌跌撞撞地跑了过去。当他看到雨，泥土……还有鲜血在猫黑色的毛上留下的印迹，他的脸一下白了。“不……”他说着，走到了它身边。

“天呐。”他听到萨姆在他身后出声。

“他怎么在这儿？”他尝试着去碰他，问道。然后他看到小猫的身体一阵抽动，惊讶地缩回了手。“他还活着！”他喘着气。“快，萨姆，我们必须把他带回镇子。”他尽可能地轻轻托起小猫。

“没错，我们走吧。”  
+++  
     
酒吧老板给了他们干净的毛巾，还有一个带有小床和椅子的房间来清理自己的伤口和照顾小猫。

迪恩仔细地清理着小猫可见的伤口，萨姆去拿绷带和消毒剂。“该死的，谁会带一只猫来猎魔？”他摇着头，对萨姆让这样一个幼小生命受到危险的行为非常生气。他不知道他为什么会有这么大的反应。“还有，为什么你会跳到一只狼面前来救我呢？”他对着小猫问道。  
      
萨姆带来了绷带和消毒剂，把他们递给了迪恩。“他们找了一名兽医，但他在两个镇子以外，至少半个小时之内还过不来。”他告诉迪恩。

“软糖先生可能挺不过这半个小时。”迪恩对萨姆说。

萨姆沉默地看着迪恩仔细用夹板和绷带绑好小猫的腿。他在想他是否要告诉迪恩小猫就是卡斯，他很有可能最终能自己治愈伤口。毕竟他是一个天使。不是吗？“加百列不会让自己的兄弟死于一个小小的把戏吧？”他想着。“他不会的。”这样的想法给了他一点安慰。“我要去旅馆给我们俩拿些新衣服。你还需要什么吗？”萨姆问。  
迪恩只是摇了摇头。  
+++  
      
“我还因为你不会再露面了……加百列。”当萨姆看到加百列突然出现在空荡的旅馆房间的时候，他几乎无法掩饰自己话语中的愤怒。

“当你充满爱意地向我祷告，祈求我的出现的时候，我怎么能拒绝呢？”他调笑着。

“卡斯会受伤都是因为你，”萨姆告诉他，“赶紧收回你对他用的小魔法，这样他才可以治愈自己。”

加百列皱眉。“我做不到。”

“所以你宁愿让你的兄弟死也不肯把他变回来？”

“你应该已经知道了，”加百列开口，拿了一板Twix巧克力打开，“迪恩是唯一能让他变回来的人。”伴随着咀嚼的动作，他淡然地解释道。

“你这个混蛋。”萨姆吼道，充满压迫地一步步逼近他。  
        
“嘿，嘿……没有必要使用武力。”加百列说，在萨姆面前举起了双手。“我不能让他直接变回来。这需要一个契机，我不能绕过这个。但如果你想要的话我可以加速这个进程。”

“那就快做。”萨姆生气地说。

“嗯……为什么我要这么做？”  
        
“卡斯迪奥没有做错任何事！为什么你要让他受这种苦？”萨姆几乎要气炸了。

“我在给他上一堂课。我相信他已经学得挺多了。但我想你们还没有学到你们的……”加百列含糊不清地说着。

“你想要让我们做什么？恳求你吗？卡斯只是在帮助我们。他帮助我们，拯救了比起你能做到的更多的生命。他救了我们那么多次，我们几乎数不清了。”  
        
“是这样吗？”加百列说，坐在小餐桌上交叉起双腿，咬着他的Twix巧克力。

“该死的，加百列。他是你的兄弟，也是我们的朋友，不，他几乎是我们的家人。如果他死了，迪恩会崩溃的。我也会崩溃的。不要告诉我你对他的在乎还不如我们……”萨姆说。  
       
加百列笑了。“我就知道你一直是兄弟中更聪明的哪个。”他说，吃完了他的Twix并从桌子上跳了下来。当加百列朝他笑的时候，萨姆眨了眨眼。“现在我们来看看，我们是不是能把迪恩的脑子钻开来，让他也说出和你刚才差不多的话？”他带着同样的笑容说。  
“就这样？这就是那些魔法单词？”萨姆疑惑地问。

“嗯……差不多吧。现在我需要五分钟。在我使用我的小魔法的时候，呆在酒吧的后面做一个好男孩可以吗，小甜心？”消失前，加百列如此说道，留下萨姆呆在空荡的房间里。  
+++

迪恩看着猫咪虚弱地起伏着的胸膛，他看向手表，在他们呼叫兽医之后只过了十分钟，而他害怕猫咪会在兽医到来之前就死去了。

即使是孩童时期，他们拥有宠物的时间也不超过几天。他们曾经将一只流浪狗带回他们的汽车旅馆，约翰对他们十分生气。他把狗丢到了庇护所里，而迪恩记得萨姆变得多么沮丧。迪恩那时十岁，而虽然他对那只狗的离去感到难过，但他理解他的父亲。他们不能像其他孩子那样拥有宠物。这只是他们无法亲身体验的事情而已。

现在，看着这只虚弱的猫咪，他回想起让它进入他们的生活是多么容易的一件事情，想起自己暗地里享受在进入房间的时候让猫咪扫过自己的双腿，想起他爱上了猫咪在自己腿上温暖的感觉，或是在他入眠时靠在他背上。在此之前，他甚至没有意识到这是自己想要的东西。

即便他经常抱怨这只猫很古怪，但实际上却非常喜爱这小东西。它让他想起了卡斯，他们脸上都带着同样单纯又诡秘的神情，还有他们同样明亮的蓝眼睛，那眼神中拥有的温暖带着一种他无法形容的力量。他深刻地想念卡斯的陪伴，比他愿意承认的要想念得多，他甚至觉得自己快要疯掉了，但看见这只猫咪多少让他变得平静了一些。他所爱的卡斯的那双同样美丽的蓝眼睛，不可能在一只碰巧落在他们腿上的猫咪身上闪耀。他注定要拥有这只猫，他怎么能不因此更加喜爱这只猫咪呢？

“该死，”他将脑袋埋进双手里说道，“卡斯，拜托……”他说完，抬头望向天花板，“我知道它可能无关紧要，但是这只小猫……它刚救了我的命。所以求求你……”他停了下来，声音哽咽，“求求你，救救它。”

一切毫无动静，迪恩站了起来，更加专注地盯着天花板，“拜托，卡斯，你在哪里？上面发生了什么？为什么你不再回答我们？”迪恩深吸了一口气，“我明白，你很生气。而我是个混蛋，我知道。我不应该将你推开，我犯了个错误……我很愚蠢。我那时十分慌张……就，该死的，卡斯，求求你，至少让我知道你能够听见我，告诉我你没事，告诉我你没有遇到什么麻烦，求求你……”他对着房间古旧的木天花板乞求着。

迪恩感到愚蠢又无助，他不确定是否有人聆听自己的话语，但是他无法控制自己。他觉得自己大概还半醉不醒，身上还因为被巨狼揍了一顿而浑身酸疼，他真的、真的十分疲惫。但他依然感觉到了，眼泪正在他发疼的眼角聚集，他憎恶眼泪，以一种复仇般的狠毒憎恶着它，憎恶卡斯能够让他产生这样的感觉，“求求你，如果你不喜欢的话，我不会再打扰你的，卡斯……就……告诉我你没事。”

“他听不见你的。”

迪恩转身看见加百列靠在门上，“你在这里干嘛？卡斯在哪里？”

加百列用一根手指掏了掏耳朵，抬头看向迪恩，“你知道吗，你那巨人小弟弟真的很有说服力。他呼唤了我，让我把卡斯带回来。”

“把卡斯——等等，他发生了什么事？你对卡斯做了什么？”迪恩愤怒地说。

“事先说明，我没有伤害他，至少没有直接伤害他。但——是……在我看来，他大概只差这么一丁点儿……”他用拇指和食指挨近比了比，“……就要归于尘土啦。”

“你这婊子养的！”迪恩喊道。

加百列笑出了声，“萨姆也说了一模一样的话，虽然我觉得你才是这里最欠揍的。”他对迪恩说。

“你他妈到底是什么意思？”

“我的意思是……”加百列开口，他往前踏了一步，让他的荣光在房间里显形，沉重而压抑，“……我弟弟之所以在受苦，不是因为我，而是因为你。”

“你到底在说什么？”迪恩问道，声音满是疑惑。

“一次又一次，他满足你所有的要求，为你做任何事情，而你将他当作理所当然。你只在需要帮助的时候召唤他，而他每次都对你的召唤趋之若鹜。而那一次，就那么一次，他想从你那里得到点什么……你就将他推开了。”

“你在说什么？他从未——”

“我知道那个吻，迪恩，”加百列对他说，迪恩浑身僵硬，“我知道那一次他要求你回馈他的爱，而你将他推入深渊。我知道我弟弟爱你……而且，你知道吗，我也知道你爱他的程度同样多。但你因为太过懦弱而没有显现，现在我弟弟正在死去，再一次地，也是为了你。而你甚至无法承认对我弟弟的感受。”

“这不——”

“关我的事？噢，相信我，在某些混蛋猎人利用我完我弟弟又将他像垃圾一样丢掉之后，这就十分关我的事了。”

“我没有，好吗？！”迪恩爆发了，“而你没有权利这样大摇大摆地走进来，告诉我我应该怎么做不应该怎么做。你一点都不知道我对卡斯的感觉，即使我告诉你了你也不会懂。卡斯对我十分重要，在萨姆之外，他是我生命中最重要的一部分，你无法想象我有多么珍惜他。所以不要指责我我像对垃圾一样对待他，懂吗？”

“没错，这就是为什么你将他推开……”

迪恩用一只颤抖的手梳理自己的头发，“我当时困惑又吃惊……而且……该死，你了解我吗，加百列？你真的了解我吗？我肮脏又罪恶，我偷盗、欺骗、劈腿，我去过地狱又从那里回来，我甚至记不住自己折磨过多少灵魂。不要告诉我我可以得到一位天使的爱……得到卡斯那样的人的爱。”

加百列对他勾起了半个笑容，“这不是你能决定的，傻瓜，这是他的决定。我的弟弟有许多特质，但他不会蠢到去爱一个他认为是肮脏而恶毒的人。所以请对自己有一点自信，迪恩·温彻斯特，如果你在卡西迪奥眼中足够好，那么你就是足够好。”加百列对他说，“而且说实话，”加百列说着翻了个白眼，“如果你真的像你说的那样在乎卡西迪奥，那么你就应该让他爱你，你应该别再扮演悲剧英雄，承认你为他疯狂，离了他就无法生存。否则，你就会永远地失去他。”

迪恩深吸了一口气，“这就是你想听的？如果我说了，你就会救卡斯，把他从你把他丢下的地方带回来？那么好吧，好的，我坦白，”迪恩说，咽下喉咙里哽咽的感觉，“……只要他不在我身边，我就十分想念他，我想念他因为我的笑话微笑，即使他几乎听不懂我在说什么，我想念他在恶魔面前的无所畏惧，但又会因为一个衣衫褴褛的女人而感到难过。我想念他在到达时翅膀的扇动声，还有他在打招呼的时候嘴上微微的笑意，上帝，我想念他看我的样子，像是我是世界上最重要的人，像是我的罪恶和犯下的所有过错都不再存在，该死，每一次他不回应我的呼唤，我都担心得要死，就像我现在这样，我正在死去。加百列，如果你像卡斯那样有半点天使性情的话，你就应该停下这愚蠢的游戏，无论你在玩什么，请让他回来。”

“所以……让我搞清楚……你对卡西迪奥有意思？”加百列挤眉弄眼地问。

迪恩吼了一声，“我爱他，好吗，你这婊子养的。我爱卡斯，而我发誓如果他发生了任何事——”

加百列笑出了声，“这话也没那么难说嘛。”他说完打了个响指，房间里的压迫感立刻减轻了。

迪恩身后有些动静，他转过身，看见软糖先生躺在那里，下一秒他就开始变形，在迪恩眼前越长越大，直到那只猫咪无处可见，躺在那里的是一位熟悉的黑发男子，浑身赤裸，遍体鳞伤，但依然平稳地呼吸着。他听见加百列又打了个响指，衬衫、西装和风衣整齐地出现在了床脚，旧皮鞋和袜子躺在地上。      

他转身瞪着加百列，“卡斯……一直是……软糖先生？”他不可置信地说。

 

“没错，如我所料，你永远都不会猜到。”加百列说，“现在这里的事情解决了，我弟弟正在恢复，并且知道自己不是没有人爱的，你刚刚把自己的心肝脾肺都掏到了地上，萨姆在门外面喝他的第三瓶啤酒……我觉得我的工作完成了。现在我必须告辞……”加百列说着摆出要飞走的姿势，不过他停了下来，若有所思地看着迪恩和卡斯，“一个小建议，下次如果你再伤害了我弟弟，我就把你变成一只蜗牛丢到法国餐馆里去。”他说完就凭空消失了。

“如果你再对我们做这种事，我发誓我会首先扭断你的小脖子。”迪恩对着空房间咕哝。他转身面对卡斯，在床旁边的椅子上坐下。即使只过了一两分钟，流血已经止住，而淤青也开始变淡，卡斯的脸色也在慢慢恢复正常，迪恩注意到卡斯在发抖，便用毯子盖住他的身体。

他依然无法相信卡斯居然就是那只猫咪。这样他想起每一个他觉得这只猫咪有些古怪的时刻，他感到一阵愧疚感冲刷的他，因为之前每一次卡斯没有出现，他都会生气咒骂，而现在他知道卡斯迪奥一直都在他身边。

迪恩看了一会儿卡斯的睡脸，笑了起来，“我希望你听到了我对你的混账哥哥说的话，因为我不知道我是否能够再说一次。”

+++

“我听见你说的话了，迪恩。”是卡斯在几个小时后醒来时说的第一句话。他依然感到虚弱，但感觉比以往都要好，他坐在床上，穿着与平常无异的白衬衫和黑色西装裤。

迪恩低头看向自己的脚，这时萨姆迷惑地看着他们，“这么久以来加百列一直想让他说的话？”萨姆问。

“呃没错，就是那个。”迪恩说，而如果萨姆没有那么了解他兄弟的话，他就会错过对方脸上突然出现的害羞神情和红晕。      

“所以那是什么？‘我很抱歉’，还是‘我是个混蛋’？”萨姆问。

“没错，没错，那就是我说的话，‘我很抱歉’，对吗卡斯？”他转向卡斯，对方专注地回望他。

“呃……当然，他就是这么说的。”卡斯一本正经地说。

“对哦，”萨姆假装同意道，“不过早些时候，我本来可以发誓我听到了类似于‘我爱卡斯’之类的话，肯定是我的错觉。”萨姆说着咧嘴笑了起来。

“你难道不应该去给警长作报告吗，杨探员？”迪恩咬牙切齿地说着，将萨姆推出门外。

“好吧，好吧，我得跟好警长解释昨天晚上发生的事情，然后就马上回来，当然我得省去我们的猫咪变成了天使的部分。”萨姆说着眨了眨一只眼。

“那你还不快去！”迪恩说完，终于将萨姆庞大的身躯推到屋外。他关上门，叹了口气，他脸上带着笑容转过身来，“所以，你听到了一切，对吗？”他在走回床边时问卡斯。

“是的。”卡斯点头，脸上有细微的笑意。

“我所说的一切都是认真的，不是为了让加百列把你变回来。”迪恩解释。

“我知道。”卡斯的笑容扩大了。

“然后……？”迪恩问，“在听完所有那一切之后……你有什么想说的吗？”他一边问，一边凑近卡斯。

卡斯思考了一会儿，皱起了眉头，迪恩的笑容因此褪去了些许，“卡斯？”他担忧地问。

“我觉得……”卡斯开口，“我觉得我想再要一个吻，一个不以推搡结尾的吻。”

疑惑从迪恩脸上褪去，他笑了起来，“我觉得这个可以做到。”他说，接着靠近了卡斯，用嘴巴捕捉到对方的嘴唇。

+++

他们的第二个吻比第一个好了不知道多少。      

这个吻一开始是圣洁的，只是嘴唇轻触，接着迪恩凑得更近，用舌头推着卡斯的嘴唇，卡斯微微张开了双唇，让迪恩能够探得更深，品尝他嘴里的味道。他感觉到卡斯抬起了手臂，用手指抚摸自己的头发，接着按向他的脑袋加深这个吻。他们舌头纠缠的感觉如同触电，让迪恩的脊柱颤抖起来，他越凑越近，一边用半个身子压着卡斯，一边轻轻地咬着卡斯的下唇。这让天使口中冒出一声呻吟，这声音比迪恩想象得还要让他兴奋。

他们的第二个吻结束得也比第一个要好得多。

第二个吻以第三个吻作结，然后是第四个、接着是第五个，然后他们的衣服散落在地上，迪恩压在卡斯身上，在他的脖子上落下雨点般的吻。他飞快地亲吻卡西迪奥胸膛上褪色的淤青，这是这只猫咪昨夜英雄行为最后的证据。接着他开始绕着一个乳头舔圈，专门伸出舌头去舔一旁的雀斑。卡西迪奥打了个冷战，迪恩笑了起来，开始对另一个乳头施以同样的关注。

最终卡斯的手指抚摸着迪恩浑身上下裸露的皮肤，迪恩抓着卡斯的勃起，因为迪恩美妙的抚弄，卡斯像猫一样从床上拱起身子。卡斯的双手摩挲着迪恩的身体，想要找地方抓住。他一手抓着迪恩紧实的屁股，狠狠地将他压向自己，迪恩因为他们的老二相触吸了口气。

“我想要……”卡斯喘着气。

迪恩凑近他，咬着他柔软的耳垂，“任何事，卡斯……任何事。”他低语，臀部拱向卡斯，他们老二流出的前液混在一起，在他们相互摩擦时润滑他们的老二。

“你……”卡斯再次吸了口气，“我想要你……全部的你。”他说完再次捕捉迪恩的嘴唇，开始了他们第十二还是十三个吻。卡斯不知道，他忘记数了。

迪恩对着他的嘴唇笑了起来，“你确定吗？”

“是的，迪恩，我确定。”

他们的第二个吻已经在第十四和十五个吻后被忘却了，更真实存在的是轻柔地按在卡斯入口的湿润的手指，灼烧和撕扯的感觉被卡斯缓慢恢复的荣光减轻，随之而来的是来自内心深处某个地方的愉悦。迪恩笑了起来，卡斯的背从床上拱起，因为迪恩的手指在他体内的抚弄愉悦地呻吟。迪恩又加入了一根手指，卡斯在床上扭动起来，请求对方快些进入正题，迪恩乐意从命。

很有可能是他们的二十个吻开始，并以迪恩的老二慢慢贴进卡斯结束。那压力感觉坚硬而无情，直到圆钝的头部进入他的入口。卡斯的下巴大张，喘着气让迪恩一路推进，细微的疼痛与迪恩的性器在他体内拖动带来的愉悦混杂在一起。

在完全进入之后，迪恩停了下来，在卡斯身上重重地喘着气。他闭上眼睛感受卡斯包裹他的美妙感觉，火热而紧致，卡斯的手指几乎绝望地抓着他的手臂，手掌按在他肩膀旁的印记上，就像是拼图一样拼在了一起，卡斯的双腿紧紧地环着他的腰，他才发现这么久以来自己的否认是多么愚蠢。他开始动作，浅浅地抽插了几次，不禁呻吟起来。他让自己几乎完全退出来，只把顶端留在里面，然后用力冲刺，让卡西迪奥口中再次冒出一声低沉的呻吟。卡斯断续的声响让迪恩更加兴奋，他抽插得更快、更用力，直到他感觉到抓着他手臂的手指紧得发疼，感到包裹着他的火热肌肉开始颤抖，将他夹得更紧。

他伸手合着自己冲刺的节奏抚摸卡斯的老二。卡斯在迪恩的大拇指抚弄他阴茎顶端的细缝时呻吟哽咽，前液流得到处都是，接着他便无法坚持下去了，如此激烈的愉悦与情感对他来说都十分陌生，卡西迪奥的身体变得僵直，他感到自己的存在闪烁喷发，像是将要爆炸死去，然而这比死亡感觉起来要好得太多，他的身体因为充满了生机而歌唱，眼眶充满了泪水。当他睁开眼睛时，他看见迪恩的脸，包含着那么多爱意凝望着他，他感觉自己的胸膛又开始发疼，这是美好的疼痛，它既让人觉得没有多一分也没有少一分，同时又似乎强烈得难以承受。

那天早晨他们的最后一个吻以尖叫声结束，卡斯的背从床上拱起，他感觉令人窒息的灼热快感让他的感官过载。迪恩因为卡斯喷洒在他们之间的湿润精液大声呻吟起来，他抽插了一次、两次、接着也势不可挡地射在卡斯身体深处。他倒在卡斯身上，重重地喘着气，身上的力量几乎都被榨干了。

“我不想你再离开了，好吗？”迪恩对着卡斯的耳朵低声说道，卡斯虚弱地笑了起来，伸手搂住迪恩的肩膀，将他抱紧。

“我从未离开，迪恩，我也永远不会再次离开你。”他回答。

迪恩脸上带着傻笑入眠，耳边就是卡斯的呼吸声。

+++

晚些时候，萨姆回来遇见了他此生都不愿承认看见的场景。令人感激的是，床单盖住了大部分萨姆认为对他的眼睛“有害”的场景，但他依然因为他哥哥和一个天使赤裸地躺在床上的场景打了个冷战。不过在看到他们的姿势时，他还是笑了起来——迪恩面对着墙，卡斯贴着他的后背，一只手臂围着他的胸膛。这看起来跟猫咪在特别寒冷的夜晚里在迪恩身后睡着的样子一模一样。萨姆关上门给他们俩一两分钟的私人时间，思忖着卡西迪奥体内的猫咪是否还未完全离去。不过他觉得这也什么当务之急的事了。

+++

在城郊的一间老木屋里，一个女人对着屋子的角落躬下了身子，“洛基……听着，我并没有想要侵犯你的领域……放过我，好——好吗……？”她请求着，抓紧了一个里面装着巨狼神爪子的旧巫术袋。

“啧啧啧，抱歉，没门儿。”加百列说着往前踏了一步，“没人可以在欺负我弟弟之后继续活着。”他半冷不热的笑容让女巫浑身发寒。他举起手打了个响指。

+++

那天下午，这里的居民声称他们听见了一个女人的尖叫，同时森林里的狼群也开始嚎叫。当警察前来调查的时候，他们发现了一具残破的女性尸体被缠在电线里。验尸官发现她是被狼咬死的，然而他们无法解释她为什么会被缠在高压电线里。他们也不明白为什么她手中攒着一把旧扫帚，像是她要骑着它飞走一样。

这周早些时候到达此处的两位FBI探员在那天离开了，随行的还有一位动物保护协会的风衣男子，想要检查是否有狼受伤。然而，他们没有找到一只狼的踪迹，自那之后，狼就再也没有出现过。

+++

卡西迪奥最终离开去完成他的“天堂职责”，虽然不太情愿，迪恩最终还是妥协让他离开。然而，下一次迪恩祈祷让卡斯下来的时候，不是想要在案子上得到帮助，也不是想要得到城里最新谋杀案的线索。

他叫他下来跟鲍比和萨姆一起烧烤，而在他们坐在车中间吃着汉堡的时候，迪恩不小心（又或者没有那么不小心）把卡斯叫做“软糖先生”，接着是“小猫咪”，只有鲍比用古怪的眼神看着他们，眉毛几乎要抬到天上去。萨姆微笑起来，内心暗喜，而卡斯似乎完全没有注意到这个失误，只是顺从地接过迪恩今天递给他的第十二或十三个汉堡包。如果鲍比注意到了迪恩非同寻常的笑容，或者是迪恩的手在桌子下面对卡斯动手动脚的话，他也没有发表意见，而萨姆则继续微笑着，安静地吃他的汉堡包。

+++

THE END.  

**Author's Note:**

> 全文翻译由Polly、裸奔、马甲、狮紫、长凌、小北和迪迪联合提供。


End file.
